L'amour les a sauvé
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Naruto s'interroge, Sasuke est bizzard ces derniers jours. Il refuse tout contact alors qu'ils sortent ensemble...Mais Naruto aprend que Sasuke s'est fait violer, et tout est à refaire... [ThE eNd][SasuNaru]
1. les nuages s'installent

**Titre**: L'amour les a sauvé

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: JE ne fait que faire mumuse avec les perso de Masashi Kishimoto !! mwhahahahah

**Genre:** Une belle Romance sur un fond Dramatique avec la touche final de yaoï (j'voulai m'éclater pour la phrase GOmen)

**Résumé :** Naruto s'interroge, Sasuke est bizzard ces derniers jours. Il refuse tout contact alors qu'ils sortent ensemble...résumé déshonorant pour une fic tout droit sortit de mon esprit un peu bizzard.

**Couple**: SasuNaru, Je n'aime rien faire d'autre !!

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!  
**Note 2:** Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une des fic qui traîne dans ma tête. C'est peut-être pourrave, c'est peu être bien mais je suis novice et je compte bien m'améliorer ! A force de lire tout plein de Fic de grande fanfikeuses, ça devrait le faire non ?!

Sasuke est vraiment bizarre depuis quelques jours,3 pour être précis, il rejette tout contact, pourtant on Sort ensemble !  
Il a dut se passer quelque chose quand je suis parti en mission pour Tsunade-bachan, Cette sale p... enfin pas de vulgarité!! Mais comme même elle m'a envoyé en mission le soir où on allez le faire (suivez le truc)!!

_Flash Back   
ux tourtereaux revenaient d'une toute petite fête, direction chez l'Uchiwa pour finir la soirée comme il se doit.  
Oh pas grand chose, des baisers bien langoureux, et s'endormir blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient 16 ans, Ok !, pour certaines personne, c'était déjà l'age où les activités sous la couettes sont multiples et variées mais ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps, ils avaient mis tellement de temps pour s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient...ils ne voulaient pas tout gâcher !!  
" - Waw, j'tavais jamais vu autant rire Sasu-chan!! (je suppose que vous l'aviez deviné!!)  
- Te moque pas Naruto!!  
- Mais je me moque pas...T'es tellement beau quand tu ris !!"  
Naruto avait coupé court à leur discutions, s'étant collé à son brun, réclamant un certain petit plaisir.  
"- Attends au moins que j'ouvre la porte BAKA !!"  
Après ça, Sasuke s'était décollé de l'étreinte du Blond ,qui pour le coups avait fait une moue toute triste complètement à croquer qui avait fait naître un petit sourire sur le visage de Sasuke, et ouvrit la porte.(la phrase trop pas compliquée !!xD)  
Ils étaient a peine rentrés à l'intérieur que Naruto s'était de-nouveau collé à Sasuke (Sensu POWAAAA!! xD) en l'entraînant vers la chambre de sir Uchiwa.  
" - T'es pas pressé toi dis moi !! souffla le brun au creux de l'oreille du blond  
- C'est pas ma faute si de l'entré du domaine des Uchiwa à jusqu'a chez toi, faut déjà plus de 10min !!  
- Gomen mais je vais pas faire démolir tout le domaine pour toi mon chou.  
- Bah c'est dommage."  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, le brun et le blond tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit, ce qui les fit rire. Pris dans leur discussion de taille du domaine et du temps pour le parcourir, ils n'avaient même pas fait gaffe à l'endroit où ils marchaient.  
Ils se regardèrent puis, Sasuke se mit à califourchon sur Le blond. Le brun planta son regard ébène dans celui azur de son compagnon. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs nez vinrent se frôler, leurs souffles se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre. Le nez de Sasuke glissa sur celui de Naruto, ils étaient de plus en plus près. Naruto passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun_,_ ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Après quelques minutes, Sasuke demanda l'accès à l'intérieurs son petit amis lui céda immédiatement. La langue du brun s'aventura immédiatement dans la bouche de Naruto pour venir caresser celle du blondinet qui réagit aussitôt.  
Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre.  
Sasuke glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son ami, apportant des quelques frissons à celui-ci. Après lui avoir carrément enlevé son tee-shirt, Ses mains se firent plus baladeuses et descendirent jusqu'à un endroit plus intime (pas besoin de vous expliquer je crois) Les choses allaient se concrétisait quand la sonnette retentit.  
"- ARggg je le tuerais!! Qui que se soit !! hurla le blondinet, vraiment trèèèèèèèès trèèèèèès énervé.  
- J'peux savoir qui peux venir me voir à 2h du matin !!  
- On s'en fiche !! On fait le mort !! J'veux pas tout gâcher à cause d'un putain de chieur.  
- Vive le langage.  
Nnnn, "ajouta le petit blond en tirant la langue  
Et il n'en fallu pas plus à Sasuke pour reprendre leur affaire là où elle en était, mais cette fameuse personne ne pensait pas ainsi, car une autre sonnette se fit entendre  
"- Allez ouvraient !! Je sais que vous êtes là !!  
- Oh non!! Me dit pas que c'est...  
- ALlez c'est Sakura !!! Naruto je sais que t'es là, ouvrez c'est urgent !!  
- Allez sinon elle va pas te lacher.  
- Tu t'y connaît en plus!! ironisa Naruto"  
DOnc, L'Uchiwa se leva en direction de la porte. Le blond lui, le suivit tout en remettant son tee-shirt avec une moue toute triste (la moue triste, LE RETOUR !!) avec comme même une pointe d'énervement, Dieu sait pourquoi...  
Elle pouvait pas lui parler demain, Non, fallait que Madame le bonbon rose viennent gacher Ce moment là !!  
"- Ah enfin vous ouvrez !! dit-la jeune fille rose  
- Fallait bien, tu gueule depuis tout a l'heure ! ajouta "gentiment" le blond"  
Sasuke jeta un regard noir vers Naruto, non mais c'est quoi c'est manières, avant de questionner Sakura sur la raison de sa présence  
.Sakura ayant à peine remarquer le tee-shirt remis à l'arrache de Naruto et les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude du brun, elle compris très rapidement pourquoi Naruto n'avait pas trop apprécié son arrivée!  
"- A OUPS !!! Je dérange !! Vous étiez...Enfin vous...C'était...  
- OUI TU DERANGE !!!! cria presque encore Naruto qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour Sakura  
- Doucement Naru, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une migraine". marmonna le brun à l'attention du crieur en chef de la soirée, même si en fait ce n'était pas le faite de crier qui le gênait...mais pas dans cette circonstance! Oh le coquin !!xD  
"- Bah désolé mais je vais encore plus gâcher que ça ne l'ai déjà... Naruto, Tsunade-sama m'a charger de te dire que tu part en mission...dès ce soir, annonça Sakura, baissant le ton en disant ces dernier mots. Sachant ce qu'ils comptaient faire, ils ne seraient pas très content de La nouvelle.  
"- NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! J'VAIS LA TUER !!!!!!!!! J'PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL LUI PREND !!!!!"  
Fin du Flash Back _

Comment tout gâcher. En plus quand je dis qu'on sort ensemble...je devrais plutôt dire qu'on sortAIT, accentuation sur la terminaison, ensemble.  
Le soir de mon retour j'ai du faire un connerie, parce que le lendemain, il m'as dit qu'il voulait faire un "break", le truc qui tue !! Parce que vous savez très bien qu'en faite il veut rompre, mais veux pas vous le dire comme ça.

_Flash Back  
faisait 4 jours que Naruto était partis, au moment crucial, mais il comptait bien se rattraper le lendemain, vu que depuis ce jour où tout avait été interrompue, Naruto commençait à vraiment en avoir envie.  
Il arriva enfin chez lui et eu la bonne surprise d'y trouver Sasuke , assis sur son lit. Finalement, il n'aurais pas à attendre le lendemain.  
" - OHAYO SASU-CHAN !!!  
- Ohayo Naruto.  
Naruto n'avait remarqué le "Naruto" au lieu de l'habituel "Naru-chan" ou autre surnom plus tendre, et c'était jeté sur lui, les faisant atterrir sur le lit (c'était trop pas prévisible!)  
" - Qu'es-ce que tu fait là ?!  
- C'est...Euh...Tsunade-sama m'as dit que...que tu rentré ce soir...alors...  
- Ca va ?!  
- Euh,.oui et toi ? répondit Sasuke, un drôle de timbre dans la voix (il a l'aire léger bizarre non ?!)  
- Maintenant oui."  
Naruto dit mots tel un souffle sensuel, s'approchant de plus en plus de Sasuke, qui reculait vers l'avancé de son compagnon, pour arriver dans le coin du mur. Naruto se colla à Sasuke, malgré une petite gêne qu'il sentait s'émaner du Brun Il lui déposa quelques baisers dans le cou puis remonta a son oreille, lui mordilla pour ensuite lui susurrer ces quelques mots:  
"- tu sais que tu m'a terriblement manqué ...  
- Toi...toi aussi...mais..."  
Naruto n'écouta pas le dernier mots de sa phrase et glissa sa main sous le pantalon et au passage le caleçon (sa c'est joué au plouf xD) de Sasuke, venant caresser son intimité. A ce moment là, Sasuke eu un moment de recul, se dégagent de l'emprise du blond, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte:  
" - Désolé, faut que je rentre chez moi, on se vois demain Ok ?! On a une mission en début d'après-midi de toute façon. Salut."  
Sasuke partit sur cette phrase dite à la vitesse lumière, laissant un Naruto sur le cul !!  
" - J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?! s'interrogea le blondinet, complètement largué.  
Le lendemain matin, Naruto était passé chez Sasuke, mais il n'était pas là, il voulais comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé hier, et il saurait cette après-midi, parole de Jinchuuriki !  
Il arriva le 2ème au point de rendez vous, C'était forcement Sasuke le 1er, et c'était nickel, ils pourraient parler tranquilles.  
Naruto s'avança vers le brun. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau comme ça, accoudé à la barre du pont, tourné l'autre coté du pont, les cheveux au vent, un air serein sur le visage, les yeux fermés,... ce qui ne lui permit pas de voir Naruto se mettre devant lui et l'enlacé tendrement.  
Surpris dans sa "méditation", Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et vit une petite tête blonde dans ses bras.( Et oui, Naruto est plus petit que Sasuke !!)  
Il le repoussa avec un air paniqué sur le visage. Naruto planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, il le regarda ainsi, ne comprenant pas cette réaction, ni cette expression sur son visage.  
" - Sasuke...qu'est ce que...  
-Je...Je suis désolé Naruto, pour ...hier aussi je... tenta de s'expliquer Sasuke"  
Naruto trouva son petit ami bien étrange, ce n'était pas son habitude de chercher ses mots, lui qui était toujours si sur de lui et aussi, Pourquoi il le repoussais ?!?!  
Naruto s'accouda lui aussi sur la rambarde, il n'y comprenait mais alors plus rien.  
" - Sasu-chan, J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je comprend pas là...pourquoi ?!  
- Naruto..."  
C'est maintenant que le blondinet tilta sur le "naruto"  
- "Naruto" ?  
- Je...JE crois qu'il ... qu'il faut qu'on fasse un "Break"...Naruto...  
- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui te prend Hein ?! lança le blond, un grand sourire au lèvre, ne comprenant pas tout à fait la situation, mais enchaîna rapidement avec un ton beaucoup plus triste, rempli d'incompréhension.  
- Pourquoi Ca ?! Tu ne m'aimes plus ...?  
- Non, enfin...c'est que...Il faut que...que je fasse le trie dans mes pensées...je..."  
Naruto voulu ouvrir la bouche lorsque Sakura arriva toute Joyeuse.  
"- NARUTOOOO !!! SASUKKEEEE-KUNNNN !!  
-Elle a toujours le chic pour arriver quand y faut pas...ajouta comme dernier mot Naruto, ironisant, et baissa les yeux."  
Fin du Flash Back _

Là c'est sur, Il c'est passé quelque chose, je le vois à la réaction de Tsunade-baachan sous mes yeux, elle se mord la lèvre inférieur.  
J'en ai marre de tout ça, Sasuke est de plus en plus étrange, et je ne comprend toujours pas cette histoire de rupture...  
"- ALORS ?! hurlai-je, Il c'ets passé quelque chose pendant mon abscence ou quoi ?!  
- Naruto, si je te le dit tu me promet de ne le dire à personne...m'annonça doucement la Godaïme.  
- Alors il c'ets passé quelque chose !!  
-Naruto...  
Mais oui je dirais rien ! Maintenat ditez-moi Pourquoi !!!  
-Et bien, en faite...

- A SUIVRE

MWAHAHAHAH je vous laisse sur votre fin !! I AM EVIL !!!!

Naruto: QU'est-ce qu'il a ?!! POURQUOI IL A ROMPU SASU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T  
Sasuke: Parce que jemfhmpfmphmmbh  
Michiko (mais la main sur sa bouche)Non mais va pas lui dire toi !!! èè  
Sasu: T'est comme-même pas croyable toi !!Me faire CA !!  
NAruto: QUOI CA !!!  
Michiko: BAh Ca !!!  
NAruto: MAIS QUOI !!  
Michiko: Ca !!!  
Sasuke: Tu le fait exprès avoue...  
Michiko: HIHIHIHIHIH !!! Bon si sa vous a plu et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'y est arrivé à  
SASU-CHOU bah REVIEWS PLEASE !!! J'vous en supplie sinon je continue pas xD !!  
Naruto; OUINNNNNNNNN T.T


	2. la pluie arrive

**- Allez, j'suis sympa j'poste le 2ème chp maintenant. (y'en a qui doivent être contente !! . )  
Bah oui, les fêtes me réussissent .  
Au départ, j'avais prévu de le poster seulement le 3 ou le 4 janvier…I AM ALLWAYS EVIL !!! xD Mais bon, j'suis trop gentille, c'est tout, vous aviez l'air trop impatient…**

**Titre**: L'amour les a sauvé

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: JE ne fait que faire mumuse avec les perso de Masashi Kishimoto !! mwhahahahah

**Genre:** Une belle Romance sur un fond Dramatique avec la touche final de yaoï

**Résumé :** Naruto s'interroge, Sasuke est bizarre ces derniers jours. Il refuse tout contact alors qu'ils sortent ensemble...résumé déshonorant pour une fic tout droit sortit de mon esprit un peu bizarre.

**Couple**: SasuNaru, Je n'aime rien faire d'autre !!

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!  
**Note 2:** Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une des fic qui traîne dans ma tête. C'est peut-être pourrave, c'est peu être bien mais je suis novice et je compte bien m'améliorer ! A force de lire tout plein de Fic de grande fanfikeuses, ça devrait le faire non ?!  
**Note 3:** J'arrivai vraiment plus à faire cette fic en faisant Naruto comme Narrateur alors j'ai arrêter. GOmen. Le narrateur redeviens extérieur à l'histoire.  
**Note 4: **_"Pensée Naruto"_

**Réponses au reviews:  
**Bah vu que tout ce rejoint, et que c'était surtout pour demander la suite, je vais juste répondre en vitesse.  
Donc, je vous rassure, Naruto n'a rien fait, pour dja-chan or nekosan, et ,je sens que Sasuke va être content (pour quelques petites minutes vu qu'il n'a pas encore lu la suite XD), Sasuke n'est pas devenu stérile XPLDR, pour te répondre Keyko-san xD Mais ta reviews m'a fait délirer sur place.  
Merci à toute celle qui on lu le 1er chapitre, et voici le second, beaucoup plus court par contre!! Alors, qu'est t'il arrivé à Sasu-chan?! La réponse tout de suite 3

Naruto attendait la réponse de Tsunade, quelque chose de grave était arriver et ça avait fait soufrir Sasuke, et ça, il ne le pardonnerai pas.  
" - C'est Kakashi et 2 autre ninja qui l'on retrouvé, le lendemain matin après ton départ, Vu que tu était partis, je comptait lui donner une mission histoire de vider mon bureau, je lui est dit de venir en fin de matinée mais...  
- mais...  
- MAis il n'est pas venu. Le lendemain matin, je me suis un peu inquiété comme même et j'ai demandé à Kakashi et 2 autres d'allé voir chez lui, Ils y sont allé. La porte n'était pas fermée, ils sont donc entré et se sont dirigé ver sa chambre vu qu'il ne paraissait nul part...  
- ET... s'impatienta Naruto  
- Il l'on retrouvé assis sur son lit, complètement paniqué en train de tenir ses genoux contre son visage, il avait vraiment peur.  
- C'est Itachi ?! SI c'est lui je vais lui..."  
Tsunade coupa Naruto vu qu'il commençait vraiment à s'exciter, une aura rouge entourant son corps.  
"- NARUTO !!!!!! Calme TOi Maintenant, ce n'est pas Itachi...mais avant que je reprenne, jure moi de garder ton calme et de ne pas rire, certain l'on fait, il sont à l'hôpital!!  
- Oui, oui, mais s'il vous plaît...déglutit Naruto  
- Donc je continue, Un des ninja a vu la marque de Sasuke en "marche" (c'est juste les 3 virgules qui bouge, y'a pas le sceau qui se propage sur le corps!xD j'invente des trucs :p)  
- Orochimaru...souffla Naruto  
- Oui...Un autre ninja a voulu s'approché mais Sasuke c'est éloigné. Il était terrorisé. C'est grâce à son changement de position que Kakashi a compris ce qu'il c'était passé, Il m'a appelé pour confirmer mais...  
- MAis quoi ?!  
-NAruto, Ce qu'a vu Kakashi, C'est une énorme tache de Sang sur les draps complètement froissés de son lit, ainsi que sur le haut du pantalon de Sasuke, je te laisse deviner où exactement..."  
Naruto devint pale, digne d'un oreiller lavé avec Eclat banc, il ne comprenait pas, non, il ne voulait pas comprendre.  
"- Tsunade-baachan...Qu'est-ce...que sa signifie...tenta d'ajouter le kitsune.  
- Naruto...soupira t'elle, Sasuke,Il a été violé...Par Orochimaru." Avoua t'elle enfin, regardant la réaction qu'aurait Naruto.  
Naruto s'effondra sous le poids de l'annonce que venait de lui faire Tsunade. Sasuke, Son Sasuke c'était fait violer. Juste après son départ, par le vieux serpent en plus.  
NAruto en pleura, Comment c'était possible ?!  
Tsunade se leva de son bureau et se mit à la hauteur du kitsune. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes qui revenaient malgré tout puis mit ses mains sur les épaules de son protégé.  
" - Ca l'a complètement traumatisé, continua l'Hokage, Il en a beaucoup souffert, autant maintenant que pendant d'ailleurs, et avant de partir il lui a dit "Je reviendrait te voir, je te le promet"...voilà. Naruto, ça va aller?"  
Naruto ne répondit pas, il se releva et sortit sans un mot, au début il courut en pleurant à traver tout Konoha pour essayer d'enlevé cette imondité de sa tête, mais après quelques heurs (ba oué, KYUBI EN FORCE ) à bout de force, il s'arrêta de courir, mais marcha sans savoir où il allé, il était même passé devant Ichiraku sans broncher, il s'en fichait, son amour avait souffert, il c'était fait souillé, comment cela avait-put...  
Naruto comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout ça. Pourquoi il l'avait rejeté, Il était encore traumatisé par ce qu'il c'était passé. Il aurait dut être plus amoureux transis, plus tendre et rassurant, au lieu d'être comme un animal en chaleur.  
_"Quel abruti! J'ai même pas fait attention, j'aurais du remarquer, j'aurais du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas...pourquoi..."_

Naruto: NAAAAAANNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!?!?!?!?!?!? O.O  
Sasuke: Il est choqué je crois !!  
Michiko: Tu trouves? Il crie, comme d'hab, c'est bon signe non ?!  
Sasuke: T'es desperante !!!  
Michiko: I know.  
Naruto: POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA A SASU-CHANNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!  
Michiko: Parce que Naruto, parce que.  
Sasuke: D'ailleurs, pendant que je te tiens...  
Michiko: Oups...  
Sasuke: Pourquoi je ressemble à un peureux terrorisé incapable de se défendre ?!!  
Michiko: Euh...Le besoin de la fic Sasu-chiri !  
Sasuke: C'est quoi ce surnom à la con?! Bon passons...et pourquoi ce 2ème chapitre fait même pas le quart du premier ?  
Michiko: Là J'ai une excuse !!!!  
Sasuke: Attends alors que je t'enregistre, vas-y tu peux !!  
Michiko: Très drôle !!! C'est un chapitre intermédiaire !! En fait normalement le chp 2 et 3 devait ne former qu'1 mais sa faisait trop bloc. Y se passais trop de truc et pis pour le coup, je mettais pas assez l'accent sur ton viol !!!  
Sasuke: A ouais, cette idée stupide qu t'as eu.  
Naruto: BOn bah reviews pour que Sasuke retombe dans mes bras !!! J'vous en supplie,  
J'SUIS EN MANQUE DE LUIIIII !!!!!!!!!!  
Michiko: -.-'


	3. Un rayon de soleil

**Titre**: L'amour les a sauvé

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: JE ne fait que faire mumuse avec les perso de Masashi Kishimoto !! mwhahahahah

**Genre:** Une belle Romance sur un fond Dramatique avec la touche final de yaoï

**Résumé :** Naruto s'interroge, Sasuke est bizarre ces derniers jours. Il refuse tout contact alors qu'ils sortent ensemble...résumé déshonorant pour une fic tout droit sortit de mon esprit un peu bizarre.

**Couple**: SasuNaru, Je n'aime rien faire d'autre !!

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2:** Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une des fic qui traîne dans ma tête. C'est peut-être pourrave, c'est peu être bien mais je suis novice et je compte bien m'améliorer ! A force de lire tout plein de Fic de grande fanfikeuses, ça devrait le faire non ?!

**Note 3:** _"Pensées Naruto"_

_**"Pensées Kyubi" **_

Sans le vouloir, Naruto arriva devant chez lui. Sa tombait bien, il commençai à en avoir marre de marcher, surtout qu'un orage grondait et que se prendre de la pluie et de la grêle n'est pas très agréable, surtout dans ce genre de situation.  
Lorsqu'il rentra, il repensa a la scène de la nuit dernière, son cœur se remplit de-nouveau de remord, il culpabilisait.

Une envie de vomir soudaine le pris, il couru vers les toilettes et vomi boyaux et entrailles.  
Ensuite, épuisé, il s'affala sur son lit. Il observer le plafond blanc, trop blanc, sans trouver le sommeil: sans le vouloir, il se visualiser le moment où Kakashi avait retrouvé le brun complètement paniquer et aussi, il se prenait même à entendre les cris de Sasuke, a imaginer la scène où il se faisait violé, cette scène horrible...  
Naruto avait la tête prête a explosé, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose, mais finalement, sa conscience a dut avoir pitié de lui, car il s'endormit.  
Il passa la journée suivante chez lui, a repensé à tout ça. Il n'avait pas le courage de voir Sasuke, pas après ce qu'il c'était passé, lui dire qu'il savait...

Il était minuit et Il n'avait même pas mangé depuis l'autre jour, il ne voulait pas manger, il ne pouvait pas. Il restait allongé sur son lit, repensant a tout ce qu'il avait appris, lorsque qu'il vit une petite forme inconnue sur sa table. Il se leva donc avec nonchalance pour savoir ce qu'était cette objet qui lui titillait l'esprit. Lorsqu'il le vit, il cru fondre en larmes, c'était des clés.

Ouais vous allez me dire, le débile il pleure en voyant des clés, mais ces clés étaient bien plus que ça, c'était les clé de chez Sasuke. Il lui avait donné un trousseau il y a quelques semaines, Naruto s'était plein qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le brun autant qu'il le voulait, Sasuke lui avait donc donné ces clé Avec un Petit Porte-Clé ADORABLICHOU en EVANTAIL !! 'tention, apportant pour la suite de la fic!! C'est vrai j'vous jure !! xD pour qu'il puisse tapé l'incruste quand il voulait, au risque de faire avoir de nombreuses crise cardiaque au jeune Uchiwa. Ce n'était pas un emménagement, c'était comme un symbole, Ils c'étaient dit qu'il ne rendrait ces clés que si le pire arrivé. Ils avaient dit ça sans le pensé, pourtant, il semblerai que la réalité avait dépassé leurs pensées.

Naruto était resté en bug devant les clé pendant une bonne demi-heure, sans bouger. Il fini par les prendre dans ses mains, et a repensé a cette époque.  
_" C'était le bon vieux temps...  
**Allez gamin, Déprime pas., dit notre super démon à 9 queue, essayant de réconforter son réceptacle  
**Facile à dire!  
__**Il reviendra ne...  
**Kyubi...c'est vraiment pas le moment."_

_  
_Naruto ne voulait absolument pas parler à son démon. Il allait encore le vanné ou lui sortir des phrases pourrie du style "Un de perdu, Dix de retrouvé" Alors à quoi bon.  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas dut tout l'intention du Bijuu. SOn réceptacle souffrait et sa le rendait triste. Bah c'est qu'il s'y était attaché à ce blondinet hyper-actif, et lorsqu'il souffrait, lui aussi avait mal au cœur.  
Il ce retrouvait même à jouer la mère poule. Comme quand Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sasuke et inversement sans que l'autre le sache. Kyubi avait tout fait pour les caser ensemble, il avait chauffer à fond le blond, les avaient fait tombé dans des scènes trop romantique pour eux...Il avait tout essayé, et c'est finalement un grâce à un plan vicieux, sadique, machiavélique, un plan Kyubitesque quoi, que Sasuke et Naruto étaient ensemble maintenant.  
Bah oui, Kyu-Kyu l'aimait bien le descendant des Uchiwa. Il savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ils s'entendaient bien et puis, avec son corps de rêve...Mmmmmmm difficile de ne pas l'apprécier! Naruto avait souvent était obligé de calmer les ardeurs de Kyubi lorsque les 2 jeunes hommes ne sortaient pas encore ensemble. Et puis après des tests rigoureux sur tout les amis de Naruto, c'était a son goût, Sasuke qui le méritait le mieux, Lui au moins l'aimait vraiment. Pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il était, malgré la présence de Kyubi, qui avait plus amusé Sasuke qu'autre chose.

Il adorait se faire des petites converses à trois, Le brun utilisait le sharingan et ils se rejoignaient tout les trois en face de la grille de Kyubi. Sasuke et Kyu-Kyu se cherchaient légèrement, histoire de faire chier Naruto...  
Mais bon Kyubi comprenait son réceptacle et décida de ne pas trop insister.  
Il était maintenant 1h30 et Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas a s'endormir, les clés dans les mains. Il finit par sortir de chez lui, pour marcher un peu, et même si il était très tard, il n'aurait cas en profiter pour déposer les clés chez Sasuke...comme ils se l'étaient promis.

Dans une grande maison de Konoha, un jeune brun lui non plus, n'avait pas fait grand chose de sa journée, a part marcher, marcher tout la journée.  
A peine rentré, il s'était affalé sur le canapé où un coussin et une couette l'appelait. Et oui, Son canapé étaient devenus sont lit de substitution car depuis l'histoire avec Orochimaru, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs en y repensant, Tsunade lui avait dit qu'elle enverait le service de nettoyage vu que rien n'avait été rangé ou lavé. Il s'endormit donc tranquillement jusqu'a ce que ces cauchemars lui reprenne, passant du massacre de son clan, rêve qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait l'amour de Naruto, vers son viol. Il criait dans son sommeil, cette scène était déjà assez horrible comme sa, fallait qu'il en rêve maintenant. Ces passages tellement douloureux...tels des cauchemars, ses cauchemars...Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, et atterri directement dans les bras de quelqu'un.  
Sasuke aurait pu reconnaître cette étreinte parmi des centaines, c'était Naruto bien sur. Une étreinte tendre et protectrice en même temps, un contact si agréable, mais pourtant de trop. L'éventail voulu s'éloigner cependant le kitsune ne voulait pas lâcher sa prise, tout en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux.

" - Chhuuuttt…T'inquiète pas, c'était un cauchemar. J'sui là. (on dirai une maman !! xD)  
- Naruto...qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu fait là, tenta de comprendre le brun.  
- Je suis venu te déposer le trousseau de clé que tu m'avais donné..."  
La voix de Naruto était devenu plus triste lorsqu'il avait dit ça, c'était donc vraiment la fin.  
" - D'accord...mais...il est quel heure ? s'interrogea le brun.  
- EUhhhh...1h du mat je crois!  
- Gyeuh ??  
- Ouais désolé, mais j'arrivais pas à dormir alors...  
- pas...pas grave..."

Sasuke se sentait tellement bien contre Naruto, mais en même temps, il était paniqué, ce souvenir toujours en tête. Sentir une quelconque chaleur contre lui était désormais insupportable. Il voulait repousser le blond, et en même temps, se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et son cœur. Une seconde de plus à y réfléchir et il était bon pour avoir une migraine pendant 1 semaine. Il allait opté pour l'option 1 lorsque:

"-Sasuke...Tsunade...elle m'a dit ce qu'il c'est passé. "avoua Naruto, baissant les yeux, au descendants des Uchiwa

Sasuke ne put plus rien dire. Pourquoi Tsunade lui avait dit ? Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle serait muette comme une tombe !!  
ARRRRGGGG Si il l'avait sous la main, Dieu sais ce qu'il lui ferait !

" - Sasu...j'suis désolé pour l'autre jour, j'aurais dut comprendre.  
- Elle n'aurais pas dut te le dire...souffla le brun en tournant la tête.  
- Et pourquoi sa ?!  
- Parce que...parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dut !  
- Mais maintenant je vais pouvoir t'aider à surmonter tout sa! T'es plus tout seul.  
- Oui mais...tu as besoin de chose que...je ne peut plus te donner...murmura le brun, a 2 doigts de pleurer.  
- J'men fiche de tout ça!!  
- Je n'arrive même plus a te tenir dans mes bras, insista le brun.  
- Bah tu fait quoi là ?! questionna le blond, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
- J'peux tout simplement...pas bouger...tu me...»

Naruto sentit soudain Sasuke s'agiter dans ses bras. OUPS mauvaise position!! Sasuke ne pouvait plus bouger, il était tenu fermement par Naruto, mauvais souvenir en vu. Sasuke commençais vraiment à paniquer:

" - NARUTO LACHE MOI!!! hurla le brun  
- Sasuke att... tenta d'articuler Naruto  
- LACHE MOI J'TE DIT !!!"

Sasuke allait se défaire de l'emprise de Naruto quand celui ci l'entoura un peu plus avec ses bras, un lui tenant le dos, et l'autre, sa taille finement (et divinement xD) sculptée. Sasuke était paniqué certes, mais la technique des allergies avait déjà fait ses preuves (vous savez, c'est quand on vous force à être en contact avec ce à quoi vous êtes allergique pour vous y habitué! un truc du genre :p)  
Sasuke était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais à ce moment, si il ne pouvait plus rejoindre son cocon de couette, il avait besoin de tendresse, tendresse que Naruto était près à lui donner.  
Sasuke se blottit donc un peu plus contre Naruto malgré sa peur.

" - Naruto...J'ai trop mal!! J'en peux plus!!! sanglotait le brun  
- Sasuke...T'inquiète, maintenant je ferais tout pour que tu aille mieux. souffla le blond pour réconforter au mieux le brun.  
- Arigato...NAruto, je t..."

Sasuke se mit à pleurer de plus belle dans les bras de son petit ami, ça faisait tellement mal, trop mal. Pourtant Naruto était là, prêt à l'aider, il l'aimait tellement, c'était sans doute son amour qui lui faisait tenir le coup. Amour qu'il n'arrivai même plus à dire.

" - Je n'arrive même plus à le dire...  
- C'est pas grave! Tu sais quoi, tu vas te rendormir calmement et demain je te réveil avec le ptit déj d'accord ?!"

Sasuke acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, Naruto le lâcha un petit peu pour regarder son bien-aimé dans les yeux, on aurait dit un petit enfant. Il se leva, mais toujours un petit éventail Sooooo Cuuuuuttteeee dans les bras.

" - J'espère que tu compte pas dormir dans le canapé. Bon je te ramène dans ta chambre."

A cet instant Sasuke eu un mouvement de recul suivit d'un rapprochement vers Naruto

" - Nan!!!! J'veux pas... lança Sasuke tout en s'agripant au tee-shirt du brun.  
" -_QUEL CON !!!! _Désolé. BOn t'as toujours ta chambre d'amis, tu va dormir là-bas Ok ?!"

Sans attendre de réponse, Naruto traînait déjà Sasuke vers la fameuse chambre, l'y installa et attendu qu'il s'endorme.  
Il s'avança ensuite en direction de sa vraie chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il cru que son cœur allez lâché: Vraiment rien n'avait bougé depuis le viol, les draps étaient toujours froissés et tachés de sang, la chambre dans un bordel inimaginable et tout le reste. Le blond comprenait pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait pas y aller.  
C'était vraiment un endroit invivable pour Sasuke, même pour lui d'ailleurs. Savoir que c'était ici que cette saleté de serpent avait fait souffrir Sasuke et qui au passage, avait volé la virginité de Sasuke, qu'il était censé lui enlevé, lui et lui seul, le remplissait d'horreur.  
Et ne supportant plus de voir tout ça, fut pris d'une frénésie de nettoyage, allant chercher un bon balai, des torchons, des produit nettoyants, triant le linge, faisant tourner une machine et tout le reste. C'est à 4h du matin, une fois tout nettoyé, sécher, repasser etc...( Naruto, homme de ménage xD) qu'il alla s'installer dans le canapé occupé tout a l'heure encore par l'Uchiwa. Il s'assit d'abord puis souffla un grand coup, épuisé du travail accomplit.  
Il s'allongea ensuite et s'enroula dans les couvertures. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur, ce parfum enivrant que Naruto ne cessait d'aimer.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas sa peluche grandeur nature adoré ,sans laquelle il était triste avant de dormir, a tenir dans ses bras. Juste son odeur. Ce qui l'envoya quand même assez facilement au pays des rêves.  
Quand a Sasuke, bizarrement, il ne refaisait pas de cauchemar, grace à la tendresse de NAruto? Même si il était dans une autre pièce, Cela suffisait-il a le calmer?

A SUIVRE  


Michiko: Ai MAL AU DOIGTS !!!!  
Sasuke: C'est quoi ce chapitre T.T !!  
Michiko: Un chapitre tout Kawai de cette fic !!! 3(repart dans sa fic, les yeux bourrés de coeur)  
Kyubi: Oh nan c'est bon, elle est partie !!  
Sasuke: Tu fait quoi toi là ? èé  
Kyubi: Bah j'suis censé l'engueuler parce qu'elle m'a appelé Kyu-Kyu !! .'  
Sasuke: Aaaaaaa :p Et Naruto ?!  
Kyubi: A bah il nous a fait une dépression en apprenant ce qu'il t'es arrivé...  
Sasuke: ENCORE !!! et bah, en plus avec elle on est pas sorti de l'auberge!!!  
Kyubi: Hum...Celui qui gagne va consoler Naruto, celui qui perd s'occupe de la folle  
Sasuke: Ok! Un, Deux Trois... JANKEN  
Kyubi: Feuille Sasuke: Ciseaux  
Sasuke: YATTA J'AI GAGNE !!! NARU-CHAN J'ARRIVE !!!!!!!!! . 3  
Kyubi: J'ai jamais de chance...T.T (attrape et balance l'imprimante en plein dans la tête de Michiko) DORT UN PEU !!  
Michiko: (perd ces yeux en cœur) NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TتTE !!!  
Kyubi: BOn, si vous voulez rétablir notre honneur à tous, Reviews ?! N'importe quoi mais s'il vous plaît !!!  
Michiko: Pooooooorrrrre Kyu-Kyu !!!! n.n  
Kyubi: TOi, tu veux vraiment mourir...

_Ps : piti sondage, vous me donneriez quel âge?!  
__Et à votre avis, que va t'il se passait dans la suite de la fic ?!  
__Et pour finir, combien de chapitre reste t'il ?!  
__J'en demande un peu beaucoup gomen .'_


	4. La pluie après le beau temps

**Titre**: L'amour les a sauvés

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: JE ne fait que faire mumuse avec les perso de Masashi Kishimoto !! mwhahahahah

**Genre:** Une belle Romance sur un fond Dramatique avec la touche final de yaoï (j'voulai m'éclater pour la phrase GOmen)

**Résumé :** Naruto s'interroge, Sasuke est bizarre ces derniers jours. Il refuse tout contact alors qu'ils sortent ensemble...résumé déshonorant pour une fic tout droit sortit de mon esprit un peu bizarre.

**Couple**: SasuNaru, Je n'aime rien faire d'autre !!

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2:** Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une des fic qui traîne dans ma tête. C'est peut-être pourrave, c'est peu être bien mais je suis novice et je compte bien m'améliorer ! A force de lire tout plein de Fic de grande fanfikeuses Et fanfikeurs, ça devrait le faire non ?!

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'1 mois que NAruto avait reconforté Sasuke ce soir là.  
Depuis, il vivait "à mis-temps" chez Sasuke, histoire de ne pas le laisser trop seul, et de lui faire passer le cap plus vite.  
D'ailleurs, il avait fait énormement de progrès. Même si leurs amis avait remarqué l'attitude très étrange de Sasuke, personne ne savais pourquoi à par Shikamaru, le seul jounin de la bande.  
Sasuke était beaucoup moins paniquer lorsque Naruto l'approchait d'un peu trop près et grande victoire pour le blond, il avait réussi à l'embrasser sans aucune réticence de la part du brun hier !!  
BOn ok, c'était pas le baiser langoureux allongé sur le lit d'avant l'accident, c'était juste un baiser comme ça mais Naruto était content. Sasuke allait de mieux en mieux, il commençait à oublier cette histoire de viol pour repenser au bon moments passer avec Naruto .  
Le cap du baiser passé, Naruto décida qu'il fallait passé a l'étape supérieur, un baiser un peu plus intense et un peu plus collé, mais il ne pensa pas beaucoup au conséquences immédiatement.

" - Sasuke ?!  
- Hm ?! Q'est-ce qu'il y a ?!"

Naruto qui était a l'embrasure la porte de la cuisine se rapprocha de Sasuke, le regarda avec insistance puis posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun et l'attira vers lui, avant de l'embrasser.  
Il se colla de plus en plus et le poussant un peu, les fit se cogner contre le mur. Il colla sa main à une des ses joue et laissa l'autre vaquer à ces occupations. Se faisant légèrement pressant, il voulu introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke mais celui-ci, ne supportant plus le contact, surtout celui de la main baladeuse de Naruto ,qui était sans réel intention sous son tee-shirt, repoussa le blond.  
Le Kitsune remarqua illico son erreur:

" - Sasuke, je suis désolé... tenta de s'excuser le blond  
- Nan c'est rien je...je vais dans "ma" chambre."

Sasuke partit donc de la cuisine vers sa chambre de substitution, laissant Naruto se foutre autant de baffe mentale que possible!

" - Putain le CON !!! Pourquoi j'ai voulu tout bousculer ! Je savait qu'il était encore fragile mais non, il a fallu que je me jette sur lui !! BAKA !! BAKA BAKA!!!! BAKA !!!!"

Naruto décida donc d'aller voir Sasuke dans sa chambre, S'excuser et voir l'ampleur de dégâts.  
Il frappa donc à la porte puis entra. Sasuke était là assit sur son lit le regard dans le vide. Il détourna les yeux vers Naruto lorsque celui ci entra. Il se leva et le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

" - Sasuke, GOmen. Je voulais pas tout brusquer j'ai agit comme un débile. Je suis vraiment désolé, pardonne-moi."

Mais la réaction de l'Uchiwa ne fut pas celle que le blond avait prévu. Sasuke s'approcha rapidement de lui et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche mais Naruto ,surpris, ne compris pas tout. Sasuke s'empressa de vouloir engouffrer sa langue dans la bouche du blond, il vint caresser sa langue, un peu hésistant et finalement se décolla du blond assez rapidement. Il se recula et pris sa tête dans ses mains, se rasseillat sur le lit.

" - AAAAAAAA !!!! J'EN AI MARRE !!!"

Naruto toujours sous le choc ne put dire que ce mot très intelligent:

" - Hein ?!  
- Ca va faire un mois et j'arrive toujours pas à être comme avant."

Naruto vint s'asseoir à coté de Sasuke et passa son bras derrière son épaule

" - Eh va pas me faire des coups pareil toi! Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave!  
- Oui...mais comme-même."

Saskue avait posé sa tête dans le creux du coup de Naruto et ferma les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il était bien près de lui.

" - Va peut-être falloir que tu retourne dormir dans ta chambre un jour non? proposa Naruto à SON homme."

A ces mots, Sasuke engouffra un peu plus sa tête dans le coup de Naruto et entoura avec ses bras sa taille pour simple réponse.

" - Non non non, ne crois pas que tu veux t'en tirer comme ça. T'es déjà re-rentré dedans sans problème, y dormir devrait pas dérangé! insista Naruto  
- Si. répondit le plus calmement du monde notre petit glaçon  
- Si tu réagi comme ça..."

Le brun ne put rien répondre que Naruto l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras et était en train de le porter direction sa vrai chambre

" - NARUTO LACHE MOI!! cria SAsuke à la limite de se casser la gueule à force de se débattre.  
- Arrête de Gigoter tu va tomber.  
- LACHE MOI ALORS !!  
- Non!"

NAruto lâcha d'une main Sasuke pour attraper la poigné et ouvrir la porte. Sasuke lui s'agrippa a la limite de l'étrangler pour ne pas tomber.  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et le blond déposa Sasuke sur le lit et se blottit contre lui.

" - Et si je dors avec toi? Tu penses que tu tiendra le coup ?  
- Naruto je...  
-Aucune réclamation. Il est 22h00, demain on doit aller s'entraîner et aller voir Tsunade à 19h, elle a un truc a tous nous dire alors maintenant on dors.  
- Mais je pmhmmnmm." tenta de protester Sasuke.

Mais Naruto qui c'était résolu à le faire taire mit une doigt sur sa bouche puis posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement, sans rien de plus.  
Il décolla ses lèvres avec une certaine tristesse et se blottit de-nouveau contre son petit ami. Il éteint la lumière et s'endormit assez rapidement, contrairement à Sasuke.  
LE lendemain matin, comme pour montrer son mécontentement au Kitsune, l'Uchiwa ne lui dit même pas bonjour et partit directement prendre une douche. Naruto quant à lui, amusé par la réaction de son ami, alla le sourire au lèvres vers la cuisine. Il prépara 2 bols de Ramen, engloutis le sien à une vitesse record. Mais, la faim se faisait ressentir, tentit de s'approprier celui de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce.

" - Si tu y touche ..."

Naruto ronchonna avant de levait la tête vers Sasuke. Cette abruti venait à peine de sortir de la douche. Il était encore légèrement humide, quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselait sur son torse pale et musclé, ces mèches un peu plus en bataille tombées gracieusement sur son visage lui donnant un visage irrésistible et pour couronné le tout, il n'était vetu que d'une micro serviette. Naruto rougit violemment et ne tenant plus, rabaissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans lever un oeil vers le brun, de peur de ne plus tenir bien longtemps

" - C'est bon, j'allais pas le manger... -dit le petit blond, toujours les yeux baissé, comme un petit voleur pris en flag, même si la raison de cette attitude était bien autre.  
" - Je te connais trop."

Un fois tout les deux prêts, ils prirent quelques affaires, partir s'entraîner pour ensuite se dirigèrer vers le bureau de l'hokage.  
Arrivé, il y avait déjà l'équipe de Shikamaru et Sakura.  
Un quart d'heure après, toute les équipes de nos anciens génins étaient là.Tsunade n'avait pas une mission particulière à leur donner, c'était juste de l'information et de la prévention, Elle avait quelque chose à leur dire, et quelque chose de pas très réjouissant.

" - Bon je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, nos espions nous on informés de quelque chose qui ne m'amuse guère. Je ne vous envoie pas en mission, je vous demande juste de rester attentif et d'être le maximum disponible et en forme le plus possible.  
- Tsunade-baachan, dites plutôt pourquoi on est là et ça ira plus vite! ajouta NAruto avec de l'amusement dans la voix  
- Naruto, soupira t'elle, j'essaye de dire sa avec un peu de tact, je sens que sa va être dure à avaler pour...en fin bref, je passe à l'essentiel, nos espions nous on dit que... Orochimaru va attaquer le village dans les quelques jours qui suivent."

Elle avait dit ca dans le calme le plus olympien, tendit que Sasuke vira au blanc. Déjà qu'il était assez pale mais là, c'était à la limite de faire peur. Personne à par Naruto et Shikamaru qui c'était tourné vers lui pour voir sa réaction l'avait remarquer, enfin pour l'instant, car Sasuke réussit a articuler quelques mots.

" - C'est...c'est une blague ?!"

Là, tout le monde l'avait regarder, et tout le monde l'avait bien trouvé beaucoup trop bizarre. En plus de la couleur de sa peau qui avait viré à blanc fantôme, on pouvait voir une lueur de panique dans ses yeux, lueur inhabituelle pour l'Uchiwa.

" - Désole mais...non. Et à ce qu'il parait, il n'a pas l'intention de partir les mains vides."

Alusion ultime pour dire qu'il voulait Sasuke. Nouveau corps ou Nouveau objet de désir? On ne savait pas mais beaucoup n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Tout le monde n'était pas au courant que Sasuke avait faillit partir avec Orochimaru, donc le lien entre les deux. Il n'y avait que Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, CHoji, Neji et Lee qui était au courant. Pour les autres, on avait préféré dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mission comme une autre où il était partis avec Sasuke mais qui avait mal tourné.

En clair, seulement Naruto et Shikamaru comprenaient vraiment la réaction de Sasuke.

" - Sasuke-kun tu est sure que sa va ?- interrogea la Sakura, inquiète de la réaction de son coéquipier.

Sasuke resta quelques minutes silencieux, Ils voyait la scène du viol ,qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques semaines, défiler dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu crier mais decida qu'il était préférable de s'éclipser.

" - Désolé je...faut que je sorte!"

Sans avoir le temps de dire "ouf", Sasuke été déjà sorti, adossé contre le mur après le croisement du couloir.

" - Il lui arrive quoi ? questionna Ino, elle aussi inquiète.  
- J'aurai du parié, pour une fois j'aurais gagné...dit amusé la célèbre princesse malchanceuse.  
- C'est pas drôle la vieille. souffla Naruto, pour ne pas montrer la colère venu suite à cette réflexion  
- Je sais. ajouta Tsunade qui avait reprit son sérieux.  
-Tssssss..."

Naruto sortit immédiatement pour retrouver Sasuke qu'il retrouva toujours contre le mur.

" - BOn voilà j'ai finis, vous pouvez sortir."

Tous les Chunins sortirent donc mais restèrent dans le couloir, trop curieux, un peu caché histoire de pouvoir entendre ce que se disait Sasuke et Naruto sans se faire prendre, malgré les multiples interdictions de Shikamaru. Et oui, il ne fallait pas que tout le monde l'apprenne.

(Attention, à partir de maintenant, préparé vous à un beau passage "je suis avec Sasuke" et la seconde d'après "je suis avec les autres" xD)

_du coté des curieux  
_" - Arretez un peu ça! Allez on part par l'autre coté! protesta le petit Nara  
- CHutttt!! On entend pas."

_du coté de Sasuke et Naruto  
_" - Sasu-chan calme toi, t'inquiète pas sa va aller, murmura NAruto au brun pour tenter de le réconforter  
- Ca va allez ?! Ca va allez ?! Naruto tu sais très bien pourquoi il revient. cria presque l'Uchiwa, complètement paniqué, énervé aussi.  
- Oui mais cette fois je suis là, pas comme ya 1 mois."

_du coté des curieux  
_" - Ah sa veut dire qu'il c'est passait quelques chose quand Naruto est partie en mission la dernière fois...  
- Ouais, ca n'a pas juste rapport à qu'il c'est passé ya 3 ans.  
- Il...c'est passe...quoi ? avait questionna la petitE Hyuga  
- Ca ne vous regarde pas ,allez on se casse! insista encore Shikamaru, alias Galère man. (xD pourave je sais !)  
- CHuttttttttt !!!"

_du coté de Sasuke et Naruto  
_" - Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêtez. insista Sasuke, baissant le tête, reprenant son calme, et une attitude beaucoup plus fragile.  
- Sasuke..."

Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras, il savait bien que Sasuke souffrait beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

" - Naru...je pourrais pas...cette fois, si il...je..."

Sasuke éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Naruto. Il le serra encore plus fort, espérant le calmer.

_du coté des curieux  
_" - Mon dieu...  
- Sasuke-kun...  
- il...  
- pleure ?!  
- Si un jour on m'aurais dit que je verrais LE grand Sasuke Uchiwa pleurer...J'y aurais pas cru, alala quelle...ironisa Kiba, avant que Shikamaru le coupe sec.  
- Ta GUEULE !!  
- Shikamaru ??  
- Tu ne vas pas nous dire que toi aussi t'es amoureux de Sasuke comme même.  
_(XPLDRRR !!! Et oui, Shika est jaloux de Naruto et fantasme sur SAsuke tout les soir xD !!!!!!!! MDRRRRR !!! Alala je deconne rassurez-vous !! Comment je pars en free-style toute seule...)_  
- Mais non abruti!! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez alors ne l'ouvrez pas.  
- ???"

_du coté de Sasuke et Naruto  
_" - Et merde...fallait que ça arrive maintenant...tu remontait à peine la pente. s'exclama le petit blond, complètement hors de lui vu la tournure que prenait les évènements.  
- Bah la...c'est...raté, articula Sasuke, toujours en pleure.  
- Du calme...c'est pas forcement parce qu'il revint qui veut forcement de nouveau te...  
- Tais toi...!! souffla le brun. C'est déjà assez...dure comme ca.  
- Sasu t'es sure que sa va allez ?  
- Naruto...J'en...peut plus...pourquoi ...je pourrais jamais vivre en paix ?! D'abord...mon frère tue...tue tout ma famille...ce qu'il c'est passé ya 3 ans, et...maintenant...ça...!

_du coté des curieux  
_" - QUoi ?! SOn frère ?!" s'étonnèrent tous à part SHikamarun qui pensa que de doute façons, il pourrait leur dire maintenant.  
" - Ouai c'est vrai... Personne n'était au courant à part moi vu que je suis Jounin et Naruto vu qu'il lui a dit.  
- C'est pour ça cette attitude de glaçon, il ne m'a même pas fait confiance ! dit la kunoichi au cheveux rose, légèrement outrée.  
- Ouai..  
- Mais bon, maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'il sois dans cette état ?

_du coté de Sasuke et Naruto  
_- Sasuke...allez...c'est pas parce qu'il t'a...

_du coté des curieux  
_" - Il l'a...  
_"GALèèèèère il va tout dire. Si ils l'apprenaient sa va jaser_". pensa SHikamaru, légèrement inquiet de la situation

DOnc, Il s'avança rapidement vers le couple pour pas que Naruto ne fasse de Gaffe.

_du coté de Sasuke et Naruto et maintenant Shikamaru  
_" - Allez Sasuke, t'inquiète on est là. BOn Restons pas là, c'est pas très discret (léger regard vers les curieux v.v)  
_"Ouf catastrophe évitée."_ se dit-il dans son fort intérieure (KAMI-SAMA !!!!!! Sakura déteint !!! xD)  
" - oué."

_du coté des curieux  
_" - A NAN !!! Pourquoi il a fait ça !!! L'ABRUTI !!"

C'est donc sous les yeux outrés de leurs amis que Shikamaru et Naruto ramenèrent Sasuke chez lui.  
La suite de l'histoire ne sonnait pas si heureuse qu'on aurait put le croire le matin même.

_**A suivre.**_

Sasuke:...  
Naruto:...  
Michiko: Aleluia !! Pour une fois ils ont rien à dire !!  
Sasuke: Passer pour un pleurnichard devant Naruto passe encore mais devant tout les autres, Je te haie. è.é  
Michiko: Attend la suite de la fic, je risque de devenir plus gentil.  
Sasuke:JE te crois pas.  
Michiko: Et tu a bien raison.  
Sasuke: Bon bah reviews?! Même si ce chapitre est pourri.  
Michiko: He!!! Insulte pas mon travail !! Mais il a rasion, sinon, je continue pas la fic !! x3

ps: Plus aucun rique de panne d'inspi, j'ai entièrement fini la fic en une soirée xD


	5. L'orage gronde

**Titre**: L'amour les a sauvés

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: JE ne fait que faire mumuse avec les perso de Masashi Kishimoto !! mwhahahahah

**Genre:** Une belle Romance sur un fond Dramatique avec la touche final de yaoï (j'voulai m'éclater pour la phrase GOmen)

**Résumé :** Naruto s'interroge, Sasuke est bizarre ces derniers jours. Il refuse tout contact alors qu'ils sortent ensemble...résumé déshonorant pour une fic tout droit sortit de mon esprit un peu bizarre.

**Couple**: SasuNaru, Je n'aime rien faire d'autre !!

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2:** Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une des fic qui traîne dans ma tête. C'est peut-être pourrave, c'est peu être bien mais je suis novice et je compte bien m'améliorer ! A force de lire tout plein de Fic de grande fanfikeuses Et fanfikeurs, ça devrait le faire non ?!

**Réponse Au Reviews :** Oui parce que j'en ai eu !!!! xD 2 par contre…un peu dessus T.T  
Et une m'a décroché la mâchoire, j'ai eu une reviews de oOYumiOo !! TRO HAPPY !!  
Bon voilà, je rep rapide :

**OOYumiO o :** Donc je me répète mais…Trop happy d'avoir une reviews de ta part !! J'ai sauté de joie !! Voilà, Meric bocou bocou et puis j'suis d'accord avec toi, Orochimaru est un gros con !! Mais je sens que tu va être contente à la fin de la fic…  
**Louange :** Merci pur l'imagination, moi je trouve que j'en ai pas beaucoup !! T.T Mais bon, passons…Merci pour ta zentil reviews et voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !! x3

Donc voilà, la suite, pour votre plus grand bonheur, Enfin je l'éspère…xD

Arrivé chez le brun, Shikamaru resta dans le salon pendant que Naruto emmena Sasuke dans la chambre d'amis.  
Il le déposa sur le lit, lui fit un baiser sur son front et s'apprêta à partir voir Shikamaru lorsque Sasuke lui tira son tee-shirt.

" Naruto..."

LA façon dont il avait prononcer son nom était rempli de détresse. Il était vraiment chamboulé.  
Naruto se baisser pour être à la hauteur de Sasuke et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

" T'inquiète pas je vais dans le salon, je reviens dans 5 min. Je laisse la porte ouverte. J'suis là Sasuke, Je serais toujours là pour toi."

Sasuke acquiesce et s'allongea recroquevillé sur son lit.  
Naruto lui caressa la joue et sortie de la chambre.  
Il se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait Shikamaru assis sur le canapé. Il vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et commencèrent à parler.

" - ALors?! Tu penses que sa ira ?  
- J'en sais rien...Je crois pas non.  
- comment ça. ?  
- Il n'a pas encore passé le cap. Même si il parait avoir prit plus ou moins le dessus, il reste encore complètement paniqué. Putain, tout commençait à aller mieux...Pourquoi cette ordure à décider de revenir !! En plus, il veut reprendre Sasuke...ARGGG !!  
- Ouais...bon Naruto, Lorsque tu été en mission et que Orochimaru a violé Sasuke, Godaime-sama m'a chargé de garder un oeil sur Sasuke, même lorsque tu est revenu et que tu as tout appris..  
- Tu l'espionnait ?  
- Mais non. Je faisait gaffe à ce que personne ne comprenne, tout les jours je regardait si son état s'améliorer un peu et aussi je faisait attention à ses actes qui pouvait être inconsidérés et au activités de Orochimaru.  
- Ah d'accord...  
- MAis bon, Maintenant Sasuke est retombé dans le trou. Il réagit pareil que le 1er jours alors à partir de maintenant, on reste toujours tout les 2 avec lui ok ?!  
- Une surveillance rapproché quoi !  
- Ouais on peut appeler ça comme ça, et surtout on fait gaffe à ce que personne ne comprenne. Ah oui, pour le coup je dors ici, le canapé m'ira très bien.  
- Hey quoi ?  
- Bah ouai, surveillance jour et nuit, 24h/24 et puis tu dors avec Sasuke, sa te dérangera pas que je dorme ici.  
- Mais...  
- Allez, retourne le voir et laisse moi dormir. On a une longue journée demain."

Naruto partis donc dans la chambre où Sasuke l'attendez. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter au maximum et le calma encore un peu avant de s'endormir.  
Shikamaru lui, dormait déjà comme une souche. Le lendemain, il se préparèrent tout les 3 et décidèrent de partir faire un petite balade, malgré l'orage qui menaçait, ainsi que les gros nuages noirs qui donnait à Konoha un drôle d'air. On aurait put se croire le soir en plein jour  
Tout allait pour le mieux, même si Sasuke était légèrement agrippé à Naruto à la limite de lui broyait l'os alors qu'il ne sentait rien, jusqu'a ce qu'il tombe sur tout le reste de la petite troupe, sur un banc du parc ( ne me demandait surtout pas comment ils font pour tenir à 9 sur le banc...quoi-que... je le fait bien avec mes copines alors c'est faisable !! xD)

" _Merde"  
_" Ouhou !! Hey les gars, vous venait par ici !!" s'exclama Ino, leur faisait un sourire de 10 mètres de long qui en cacher un légèrement sadique.

Tout les 9 c'était mis d'accord pour apprendre aujourd'hui ce qu'il c'était passé. C'est donc légèrement embété que les 3 jeunes hommes vinrent rejoindre les autres.

" - ALors sa va vous trois? continua t'elle.  
- Ouai ouai... "répondit Shikamaru, suivi d'un simple "Oui" de NAruto et aucun son de la part de Sasuke.  
" - Olala pas très causant aujourd'hui. ajouta Sakura.  
- Un peu fatiqué c'est tout.  
- Ca veut dire que vous avez fait la teuf tout la soirée sans nous inviter !! Méchant !!  
- Dit pas de connerie Ino.

Naruto avait dit cette phrase avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, à en faire frissonnait plus d'un.

- Ouai Ino dit pas de conneries!  
- Oui, Gomen...  
- Sasuke-kun ?!  
Sakura interrogeait en même temps l'Uchiwa du regard , mais celui-ci avait décidé de rester muet, ce qui ne changer pas beaucoup de l'habitude, mais même pas une petit "Hm" avait été prononcé.

" - Tu était bizarre hier, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?!Tu est sur que sa va."

TOujours aucune réponse. Sasuke la regardait sans la regardait, lançant un regard meurtriers à sa coéquipière, qui ne remarqua rien...comme d'habitude.

" - Sasuke-kun ?!  
- C'est vrai que tu a agit bien bizarrement! Allez dit nous. lança Kiba, un sourire énorme peint sur ces lèvres.  
" - Il c'est rien passé ok?!"

Sasuke n'était décidément pas décidé à parler, et c'était SHikamaru qui pour le coups avait prit la parole.

" - ALors Sasuke t'as perdu ta voix ? enchaîna l'homme chien, toujours ce sourire moqueur sur son visage.  
" - Arrêtez un peu !!  
- Eh ne nous agresse pas, on veut juste comprendre nous." lança Tenten face à l'agressivité qu'avait prit Naruto.

Sasuke, quant à lui, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et n'avait adresser presque aucun regard à ses amis, décida de répliquer, tellement il en avait marre de ces question incessantes.

" - C'est bon vous avez fini ?! Hier il ne c'est rien passé. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde alors arrêtez avec vos questions plus connes les unes que les autres pour vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regarde pas.  
- Sasuke...  
- Je suis fatigué, je rentre.  
- Sasuke attends nous."

Naruto partit donc à la poursuite de Sasuke qui avait déjà fait demi tour vers sa maison. Il adressa un regard un Shikamaru qui d'un geste lui fit comprendre qu'il les rattraperai après.

" - Et merde.. ajouta Ino, déçu que son plan n'ai pas marché.  
" - Franchement, vous êtes irrécupérables. S'énerva Shikamaru, vraiment à bout de nerf avec toute cette histoire.  
" - De quoi ?!  
- On a 16 ans bordel, on est plus des jeunes ado qui se jette sur toute nouvelle info croustillante.  
- Laisse nous être un peu curieux comme même.  
- Curieux sur quoi ? La vie privée des gens. Si Sasuke n'a pas envie de vous dire ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est son droit alors arrêtez de joué au gamins.  
- TOi tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé, rétorqua Kiba, lui lançant un regard sadique et vicieux.-

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, si il le faisait, il était sure que pour une fois, l'unique fois de son existence, il s'énerverait vraiment.

" - Ouais tu sais...et tu va nous le dire pas vrai ? renchérit Kiba, agrandissant son sourire de tout à l'heure.  
- Allez Shikamaru dit nous !!  
- Ca doit être intéressant!  
- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des petits...vous me fatiguez"

Shikamaru fit volte-face, complètement hors de lui. Il parti rejoindre Sasuke et Naruto, indifférent des ses autres amis.  
On pouvait dire qu'il en faisait beaucoup pour Sasuke, c'est sure, mais, bizarrement, depuis le retour de Sasuke, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient devenu vraiment amis. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment mais c'était comme ça.  
C'était donc avec horreur, lui aussi, qu'il avait appris le viol du brun. Il avait tout de suite demander d'être celui qui le surveillerait. En attendant Naruto qui serait celui qui lui ferait vraiment sortir la tête de l'eau. Il c'était promis de tout faire pour les aider. C'était comme même un plan de Lui en collaboration avec Kyubi qui avait réunis nos tourtereaux! (J'avais écrit tourteaux au début XPLDR)  
Et oui, Shikamaru aussi était au courant pour Kyu-kyu, Naruto lui avait fait confiance et il avait bien fait.  
Il les retrouva à Ichikaru. il commandèrent chacun un bol et discutèrent un peu jusqu'a ce que Kyubi ressente la présence des autres équipes un peu plus loin. Les 3 sortirent donc du restaurant pour ne pas avoir encore à supporter leurs questions ou reproches. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité des autres ninja qui leur donné des ailes aurais t'on dit. Ils les retrouvèrent donc sur le terrain d'entraînement, à juste quelques mètres de Ichikaru.

" - VOus avez décider de nous suivre à la trace ou quoi ?!  
- PAs vraiment mais bon, on a des choses à dire.  
- Primo Shikamaru, je te permet pas de nous parler comme ça...  
- J'men fou.  
- Deuxio on a le droit de sav..."

Sakura fut coupé par un grand bruit assez inhabituel. Ce n'était pas l'orage, c'était le bruit d'un bâtiment détruit.  
L'alarme d'alerte se mit à sonné. Tout les Chunins et Jounin regardèrent vers le haut pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. A ce moment, les yeux de Sasuke se dilatèrent. Pas déjà... Ca ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant.  
A leur droite, les adolescents pouvait voir au loin, de Gigantesques serpents s'introduire dans le village ainsi que des ninja d'Oto. Orochimaru passait à l'attaque. Il avait Konhoa à détruire, Sasuke à kidnappé et du plaisir à prendre.  
Sasuke, qui tenait avec beaucoup de mal sur ses jambes, était paralysé par la peur. Tout le monde avait compris que Orochimaru attaquait mais pour Sasuke, c'était plus que ça, il savait qu'il venait aussi pour lui, et ça...  
Le brun dans sa terreur, réussit à dire quelque mots, mais d'une voix faible, comme un soupire rempli de peur qui n'avait pourtant échappé à personne.

" Non...pas déjà..."

Naruto et Shikamaru voyait bien que l'Uchiwa était terrorisé. Pour contrôler la situation et que personne ne puisse comprendre, Naruto conseilla de courir jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage pour connaître les ordres.  
Tous courait à une vitesse impressionnante, il fallait se dépêcher pour pouvoir contenir l'attaque le plus rapidement.  
Sasuke, Naruto et SHikamaru était resté un peu en arrière. Sasuke commençait à paniqué, il ne voulait pas, il aurait voulut que se soit un cauchemar mais non, c'était bien la réalité et il aurait à se battre pour rester ici et sauver son pays natale.

--A suivre

ps : Je sais que c'est très rapide, peut-être même un peu trop mais sinon, ça faisait 2 chapitre où rien ne ce passait, et franchement, ils étaient nul à chier T.T

Sasuke: Et voilà, sa part encore en free-style...-.-'  
Naruto: Oué...Je voulais déjà te le dire dans les chapitres précédents mais...pourquoi on a l'impression que je suis une maman qui réconforte son fils.  
Michiko: Bah parce que le petit Sasu-chan est paniqué et il faut bien de la tendresse à ce petit.  
Naruto: Mais quand même, Il se passe rien entre nous. Ton SasuNaru, il est bizarre !!  
Michiko: Promis dans le prochain chapitre ou celui encore d'après, je vous fait passé à la vitesse supérieur.  
Naruto: T'a intérêt à ce que sa sois vrai !!  
Michiko: Vi vi !  
Ino, Sakura et Kiba: Et pourquoi dans cette fic on a l'aire d'êtres des gros...  
Michiko: les coupes Pas de vulgarité sil-vous plait !!  
Kyubi: Tu m'a encore appelé Kyu-Kyu !!!  
Michiko: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN !!!  
Shikamaru: Pourquoi c'est moi qui est m'occupe des 2 zozios ?!  
Sasuke: J'peux savoir ce que tu va faire de cette fic ?  
Michiko: STOPPPPP !! Du calme avec vos questions. Shikamaru t'es leur pote parce que je trouve que vous pourrais être de bon amis avec Sasuke, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'ai déjà une fic pas écrite ou vous êtes amis...va peut-être falloir que je l'écrive...Sa vous plairez vous ?!  
Naruto: Tu t'écarte du sujet !!  
Michiko: Ouai pardon...donc voilà et pour ce que va devenir cette fic, vu que je l'ai fini en une soirée (en clair, du chp 3 au dernier x3) je sais maintenant comment sa va se finir et... on touche très très bientôt la fin T.T 2 chapitre ou 3 au grand maximum !!  
Tous: ON EST BIENTOT LIBERE !!  
Michiko: Allez y, réjouissez vous!! Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il me reste encore 2 chapitre pour vous faire souffrire !!  
Tous: Sadique !  
Michiko: Je sais... reviews ? Pitié !! Mechantes, gentilles, n'import quoi !!!!!! T.T


	6. Les éclairs de la verité

**Titre**: L'amour les a sauvé

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: JE ne fait que faire mumuse avec les perso de Masashi Kishimoto !! mwhahahahah

**Genre:** Une belle Romance sur un fond Dramatique avec la touche final de yaoï

**Résumé :** Naruto s'interroge, Sasuke est bizarre ces derniers jours. Il refuse tout contact alors qu'ils sortent ensemble...résumé déshonorant pour une fic tout droit sortit de mon esprit un peu bizarre.

**Couple**: SasuNaru, Je n'aime rien faire d'autre !!

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2:** Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une des fic qui traine dans ma tête. C'est peut-être pourrave, c'est peu être bien mais je suis novice et je compte bien m'améliorer ! A force de lire tout plein de Fic de grande fanfikeuses et fanfickeurs, ca devrait le faire non ?!

C'était feu et cendres à Konoha. Des bâtiment partaient en fumée, des ninja combattaient dans l'air, des grenouilles et des limaces se battaient contre de serpents, des cris se faisait entendre, des flammes partaient dans tout sens, des rafales de vent s'abattaient sur l'ennemi, des gigantesque dragon d'eau fondaient sur leur proie, des mélodies effrayantes raisonnaient dans l'air et des éclairs parsemaient le ciel.

Oto vs Konoha. Une douce mélodie qui sonnait comme une revanche d'un passé lointain. Un vieux serpent qui voulait détruire un village par vengeance et aussi, prendre son pied. Quelle futilités...  
Tout les adolescents étaient aller voir l'Hokage, ils avaient été envoyés dans les faubours nord de Konoha. Ils étaient donc partis, dans l'espoir de protéger leur vies, protéger leur pays, protéger Konoha, la feu de Konoha brulaient en eux, tel un brasier.(1)  
Ils étaient arrivés au point indiquer et furent rapidement accueillit par une quinzaine de soldats d'Oto.  
Tous se préparèrent.

Hinata et Neji activèrent leur Byakugan, Akamaru se transforma en une réplique parfaite de Kiba, Shino montra ses insectes, Tenten sortit un maximum d'armes, Lee enleva ses poids, Choji avala une de ses pilule spéciales, Ino fit les gestes incantatoires de son jutsu, Shikamaru étira son ombre, Sakura malaka son chakra pour lui donner une force surhumaine, Naruto fit appele au chakra de Kyubi et Sasuke activa son Sharingan et dégaina son sabre (2). Les hostilités pouvaient commencer !!

Petit à petit, les ninjas d'Oto se faisait plus rares mais toujours pour revenir en force, les ninja de Konoha était à bout. Le groupe c'était un peu dispersé mais il rester chacun a une position parfaite des autres. Sakura avait dut temporairement arrêté de se battre pour s'occuper de Tenten et SHino qui avait pris de bien mauvais coups. Naruto et Sasuke eux faisaient en sorte que leur coéquipière n'est rien et en même temps, faisait un peu de ménage.

Naruto était inquiet pour Sasuke, il paraissait normal en apparence, à se battre comme d'habitude, à embrocher 2 ninja à la fois et les trancher en 2 (Mmm ça donne faim!! ) mais il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi concentré que d'habitude, il voyait bien cette touche d'angoisse dans ses yeux.

Tenten et Shino étant de nouveau sur pied, Sakura reparti à la charge ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke.  
Konoha reprenait un peu l'avantage, Sasuke venait d'achevé un nouveau ninja ennemi et regarda les alentours pour dénicher un nouvel adversaire mais son coeur rata plusieurs battements lorsqu'il entendit un rire, ce rire, _son_ rire.  
Il regarda en direction du petit passage d'où provenait ce rire sadique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Au loin, il aperçu dans la fumée et la brume, une silhouette ce dessiner, silhouette reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil. La personne avanca, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Sasuke. Lui, n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
Ses compagnons étaient pour l'instant tous en bonne position, mais lorsque Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke pour voir ou il en été, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il restait figé sur place.

" SASUKE !!!! FAIT ATTENTION !!! BOUGE TOI !!!"

MAis soudain, Naruto remarqua la main tremblante de son être aimé, il regarda dans la direction vers où Sauske regardait et fut pétrifiait, c'était bien Orochimaru qui était là.  
Naruto voulu se précipitait vers Sasuke mais un ennemi, beaucoup plus coriace que les autres l'en empêcha.  
Sasuke tremblait comme une feuille. Il devait garder son sang froid, ne pas paniquer, ne pas y repenser, pourtant...  
la panique, refit surface. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment réagir, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire, il ne voulait pas partir.  
Orochimau arriva juste en face de Sasuke, un mince sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres, un sourire de victoire, comme un chasseur qui avait trouvé sa proie.

" - Je t'ai enfin trouvé, Sasuke-kun...Tu m'as manqué depuis un mois...  
- Orochimaru...  
- Alors tu es content de me voir?! Moi beaucoup, je te l'avais promis, tu te rappelle "Je reviendrais te voir"  
- SASUKE !!!! VAS T'EN VITE !!!!" hurla NAruto, complètement à bout de souffle, entièrement pri par son combat.  
- N'écoute pas ce gamin Sasuke-kun, tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?!"

A ce moment là, une barrière ninjutsu se forma autour de Sasuke et Orochimaru. A ce signe, tout les ninja qui se battait contre les jeunes de Konoha disparut. Sasuke se retrouva donc seul, face à Orochimaru, devant tout ses amis, inquiets de ce qu'il se passait.

" SASUKE-KUN !!!"

Sakura hurla en se courant vers la barrière. Quelques larmes commençait à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait que trop bien de quoi Orochimaru était capable, du moins, elle le croyait. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore. Pleurer pour voir Sasuke repartir, conte son grès ou pas, elle l'aimait toujours, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle ne voulait plus... Mais Naruto l'arrêta dans course, la stoppant d'un geste calme mais rapide, comme si rien de si grave n'était en train de se produire.

" - Sakura-chan !! N'y va pas. SI tu touche cette barrière, tu vas bruler.  
- MAis..."

Les larmes de Sakura redoublèrent, pour s'arrêter devant le sourire de Naruto, un sourire rayonnant, comme celui qu'il lui avait fait 3 ans plus tôt, avant de ramener Sasuke.

" Tu le connait, tu sais très bien que tout va bien se passer"

Naruto avait toujours ce sourire sincère sur ces lèvres, un sourire pour rassuré la jeune femme. Lui même voulait y croire, mais il savait que tout ne ce passerait pas si bien que ca sans doute.

" - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut à Sasuke cette peau de serpent ?!  
- JE crois qu'il est temps de leur dire les gars...proposa Shikamaru, après avoir grommeler un petit "Galère".  
- Je te ferai dire que je suis au courant moi aussi !! s'énerva Sakura, complètement vexée par la phrase sexiste que venait de faire SHikamaru  
- Ouais je sais...  
- De quoi vous parlez ?  
- Et bien en fait, lorsqu'on avait 13 ans...la mission d'où on est revenu avec Kiba, CHoji, Lee, Neji, Naruto c'était pas une simple mission qui avait mal tourné...  
- C'était quoi alors ?!  
- La mission consistait a ramener Sasuke... continua Naruto, le regard triste dans le vide.  
- Ramener...Sasuke-kun ?!  
- Oué...à cause de ces histoires de vengeances, Sasuke avait décidé de partir avec Orochimaru."

Naruto baissa la tête, ca lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs...ce moment où SAsuke avait faillit le laisser, ce moment où son coeur c'était brisé en mille morceaux, et c'était mis à pleurer, mais de joie, lorsque Sasuke s'était approché et lui avait dit qu'il resterait...  
Tous restèrent sans bouger à l'annonce de la réalité sur Sasuke et Orochimaru, il ne c'était jamais douté d'histoire du genre, même si la marque de Sasuke, qu'il ne cachait plus vraiment, était resté un grand mystère. (3)

" - On l'a finalement ramené. Grace à Naruto...Enfaite, Orochimaru voulait le corps de Sasuke pour en faire la nouvelle demeure de son esprit mais bon, on ne va pas étaler les details.  
- Le problème c'est que Orochimaru n'a jamais vraiment oublié Sasuke."

Naruto serra les poings. NOon, il ne l'avait jamais oublié...loin de là.

" - Voilà. Ne sommes nous pas mieux rien que tout les deux Sasuke-kun ?!  
- Pas du tout non! Laisse-moi sortir  
- Oh mais non alors! Je veux fêter nos retrouvailles comme il se doit.  
- Pas moi tu vois, maintenant, je...qu'est-ce que...QUOI ?!"

Sasuke se gigota dans tout les sens sans pourtant bouger, impossible, il n'avait pas utilisé _ce_ jutsu, pas encore...

" Mwahahahah !! Vois-tu, je savais que tu serais un peu retissant alors j'ai prit mes précautions..."

Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'élargit. Un sourire qui faisait vraiment peur, peur aux spectateurs de cette petite scène.

Le visage de Sasuke lui virait de plus en plus au blanc, la peur et l'angoisse se lisait parfaitement sur ces traits, ces yeux étaient perdus entre une lueur de terreur et d'effrayemment. Tout ses amis ne le reconnaissait pas, et se demander vraiment pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

" - Impossible, tu n'as pas..  
- Si...le même que la dernière fois, le jutsu de paralysie, tu te rappelles ?

Orochimaru ria de plus belle, rien que d'utiliser ce jutsu lui rappelait de bon souvenirs, enfin, bon pour lui en tout cas.

" - Galèrrrrrreee... se plaint Shikamaru  
- Ca craint !! continua Naruto  
- Mais quoi à la fin ?"

Orochimaru s'approcha de Sasuke, il posa sa main contre sa joue et lui caressa "gentiment" sous les yeux dégoutés des adolescents présents.

" ME TOUCHE PAS !!"

La voix de Sasuke était rempli de peur, de désespoir aussi, comme un cri, un S.O.S. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sasuke.

" - Ahahah...Cette façon de parler. Tu crierais presque, comme cette fois là...  
- TAIS-TOI !!!  
- Ces petits cris que tu poussais...Mmmmmm, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient excitants...  
- ARRETE !!!"

Sasuke baissait les yeux, honteux de tout ce que disait le vieux serpents, effrayé par la suite des événements possibles, par sa présence.

" - Non mais de Quoi il parle ?!?!  
- C'est mauvais..."

SHikamaru, Naruto et les autres, assistaient impuissant à cette scène compréhensibles uniquement par le brun et le blond.

" - Oui, c'était presque comme ca!! Quel bon moment n'est-ce pas ?!  
- Non pas dut tout.  
- Tu y a comme même prit du plaisir non ?!  
- NANI ?! hurla la blonde des Yamanaka  
- MAis de quoi il parle ce malade ?!" enchaîna Sakura, sur le même ton que son ami, n'essayant même pas de comprendre de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

Orrochimaru voulu rapprocher le visage de Sasuke vers le sien mais celui-ci, dans un effort impossible, réussit a lever son bras et à poussé le main d'Orochimaru qui resta étonné qu'il ai put bouger.

" - NE M'APPROCHE PAS !!  
- Hmm...Intéressant, mais tu n'arriveras pas à faire ca 2 fois."

Orochimaru replaça sa main où elle était et refit une inspection du visage de Sasuke.

" - Ta peau est toujours si douce.  
- ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES !!  
- Toujours ces cris... Mmmmmmm...Sasuke-kun, tu veux vraiment que je sois à bout ! TU veux le refaire?  
- Pas du tout !!"

Sasuke tentait de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, ce jutsu était trop puissant. Mais au moins, il tentai de faire que cette discussion reste assez vague pour que les autres ne comprennent pas.

" MAIS DE QUOI IL PARLE BORDEL !!!"

En tout cas, ses amis eux, restaient complètement choqué par ce que disait le serpent, même si ils ne comprenaient toujours pas.  
Orochimaru s'empêchait de rire devant tous ces jeunes qui s'excitait comme des serpents en manque de nourriture derrière une grille. (4)

" - Oui c'est vrais que tu n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais...  
- TA GUEULE !!"

Orochimaru disparut de devant Sasuke et arriva derrière lui, il plaça ces mains sur ces épaules et le fit descendre doucement le long du corps du brun. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Sasuke pour redécouvrir ce corps dont il avait pris possession il y a 1 mois.

" - ARRETE CA !!!"

Sasuke, à ce moment était entre "Je vais lui foutre une des ces beigne", en claire, version Mâle attitude, la vrai (5) et "VA t'en, arrête ça tout de suite" version jeune fille complètement apeuré, ce qui était pour le coup, de circonstance.

" JE VAIS LE BUTER CELUI LA !!!"

Naruto vira au rouge devant ces gestes peut chaste sur SON petit ami A LUI. A ce moment au moins, il réussi à arracher un micro sourire amusé et gêné à tout le monde, mais un bref sourire, car tous reprirent conscience de ce qu'il ce passait

" - Pourquoi il… il fait quoi là !!" (6)

Chacun ne savait quoi penser de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux grand ouvert. LA discussion était trop confuse...et les attitudes d'Orochimaru et Sasuke trop étranges.

" - TU n'était pas d'accord ce jour-là...  
- LACHE MOI !!

Orochimaru déposa quelques baisers avec sa langue visqueuse et dégoutante sur le cou de Sasuke qui ne pouvait toujours pas se débattre, caressant en même temps, cette marque qu'il avait déposait quelques années plus tôt. Il regrettait, qu'a ce moment là; il n'a pas profité de la peau douce et claire du cou de Sasuke.

" YEURKKKKKKKKKK !!!!"

Quant à Naruto, Shikamaru, sakura, Ino, Lee et tout le reste de la très très trèèèès nombreuse troupe, ils étaient forcement tous écœurés.

" Cette fois là tu te laisseras faire ?"

Sasuke ne répondit rien, toujours se débattant avec lui même pour ne pas penser au mains glacées du serpent sous son chandail, ni de sa langue frôler son cou.

" -Tu me laissera prendre poss...  
- LA FERME !!!  
- Ah je vois..."

Orochimaru revint devant Sasuke et se remit à lui caressait le visage.

" - Tu ne veux pas que tes amis apprennent que je t'ai...  
- NAN !!! TAIS-TOI !!!  
- Que je t'ais violé. Enfin violé est un bien grand mots, couché ensemble et peut-être plus juste, non ...?!"

A ce moment, TOut les 3 équipes restèrent en bug total.  
Shikamaru et Naruto quand à eux, baissèrent la tête. Et voilà, tout était foutue.

" - Il l'a...quoi ?!  
- C'est impossible...  
- Sasuke c'est fait...violé..."

Ils avaient dut mal entendre. Sasuke...se faire violer...par Orochiamru...c'était une équation impossible. (7)

" - J'avais raison, tes chères amis n'étaient pas au courant...  
- Pourquoi..."

Sasuke tomba à genoux. Orochimaru avait dut baisser légèrement le jutsu à ce moment. Le brun n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait pleurer. Le fait de savoir Orochimaru si près de lui lui donnait des frissons d'angoisse. Et maintenant, que tout ces amis soient au courant...Pourquoi ?!

" Voyons Sasuke... Allez, je t'emmène, Nous serons plus tranquilles tout les 2."

Naruto lui non plus n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait bien que Sasuke ne pourrait pas se défendre. Et a cette dernière phrase, une immense colère l'envahit. Une aura rouge l'enveloppa et il fonça vers Orochimaru qui s'apprêtait à porter Sasuke pour l'emmener avec lui. Il se mit à courir en plein vers la barrière ninjutsu malgré les cris de Sakura. Il fonça droit dessus et grâce à son chakra, il réussit à passer à travers avec juste quelques petites plaies et se positionna juste devant Sasuke, entre lui et Orochimaru.

" - Naruto...  
- Tu ne l'emmèneras nul part, tu m'as comprit SALOP !!!  
- Ah, Naruto-kun...Ca faisait longtemps toi aussi.  
- Epargne-moi tout ça. Si tu compte encore une fois t'en prendre à Sasuke, T'es mal barré ENFOIRE !!  
- A oui ?!  
- Cette fois je suis là, je te laisserais plus posé une main sur Sasuke t'as compris ?!  
- Oui justement, cette fois tu es là."

Naruto resta interrogateur sur les mots que venait de dire Orochimaru. Quel plan avait-il en tête pour dire ça. Il ne comptait pas se faire SAsuke même si Naruto était là...où même se taper les deux quand même (8)

" - Il ya a un mois, tu n'étais pas là, tu a laissé Sasuke-kun tout seul, c'est grâce à ca que j'ai put profiter de lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?!  
- C'est de ta faute si Sasuke-kun c'est fait violé. Tu lui avais promi d'être toujours là pour lui et pourtant, à cause de toi...Qui sait, il t'en veux peut-être au fond de lui. Ku Ku Ku Hehehehhehe Ahahahahahaha

Orochimaru se mit à rire comme un malade mentale psychopathe content de lui. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il avait touché le point sensible de Naruto. LA culpabilité... C'est vrai que Naruto c'était senti coupable de ce qui était arrivé au brun, il lui avait promis d'être toujours là, que maintenant qu'il était là, plus rien viendrai noircir son cœur et il n'avait pas tenus a promesse. Sasuke avait beau eu lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir, et qu'il était en mission, que c'était normal, une partie du cœur de Naruto lui restait rongé pas la culpabilité.

" - NAruto ne l'écoute pas !!!! hurla Sasuke, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.  
- A ton avis, l'aurais-je violé si tu était là, à côté de lui dans le lit, si tu avais tenu ta promesse ?!  
- NARUTO C'EST PAS TA FAUTE !!! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !! NE L'ECOUTE PAS !!  
- Maintenant je vais en finir avec toi...pour avoir briser mon rêve."

Orochimaru sortit l'épée de Kusanagi et fonça sur Naruto. Le blondinet ne pouvait l'éviter à temps, et si même par le plus grand des miracles il y arrivait, c'est Sasuke qui se prendrait l'épée, et en pleine tête.  
Sachant que c'était la fin, Naruto fermi les yeux.

_"J'aurai au moins put te rendre brièvement le sourire. Sasuke ne m'en veut pas..."_

(1)Bwaaaa qu'est-ce que je me met à écrire moi !! T.T

(2) Ouai je trouve que Sasu-chou il a la classe avec une épée!! .

(3) Oué en faite ils leurs on dit que Sasuke avait voulus se tatouer pour se la jouer rebelle XPLDR

(4) Ba oué, Orochimaru est un serpent, il invoque des serpents...IL AIME LES SERPENTS QUOI :p Forcément qu'après il va nous faire des comparaison avec ca xD

(5)Sasuke est un homme, un vrai... (Michiko: Quoique faut demander à Orochimaru, ya que lui qui sais xD Naruto et Sasuke: TOI !!!! Michiko: J'AI RIEN DIT J'AI RIEN DIT !!! T.T) Bon sinon reprenons nos esprit, je disais...donc vi: Miam...que du beau mâle! Gomen...j'suis trop perverse ! T.T

(6)Franchement ils sont nuls!! Ils ont toujours pas compris !!! Ouais aussi, normal c'est moi qui écris!

(7) Sasuke + Orochimaru Viol...Bah pourtant, c'est ce qu'il c'est passait non ?! x3

(8)AH BEURK!!! J'écris des truc dégelasses quand même !! VOus imaginez un ménage à trois entre Orochimaru, Sasuke et Naruto ?! Gomen pour ça.

- _Pas de petit dialogue c'te fois ci xD  
Désolé, mais bon, je crois que je pourrai plus continuer cette fic.  
(Tro Sadique, j'arrête à ce moment là !! x3)  
J'ai un gros problème de pc et voilà quoi…v.v ''  
Puis aussi, écrire une fic pour 1 ou 2 personnes qui suivent, c'est assez chiant !!  
Merci à Keyko-san, Yumi et tout ceux qui on lu ma fic.  
Voilà, ma Keyko-san, si tu veux, je pourrai normalement envoyer la suite par msn dans pas trop longtemps si tu veux.  
Gomen nasai, jpourrai peut-être mettre les 2 dernier chp plus tard...on sait jamais.  
Quelques reviews sur ce chp quand même ?! please...  
Allez, bisous 3_


	7. Les larmes du ciel

**Titre**: L'amour les a sauvé

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: JE ne fait que faire mumuse avec les perso de Masashi Kishimoto !! mwhahahahah

**Genre:** Une belle Romance sur un fond Dramatique avec la touche final de yaoï

**Résumé :** Naruto s'interroge, Sasuke est bizarre ces derniers jours. Il refuse tout contact alors qu'ils sortent ensemble...résumé déshonorant pour une fic tout droit sortit de mon esprit un peu bizarre.

**Couple**: SasuNaru, Je n'aime rien faire d'autre !!

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2:** Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une des fic qui traine dans ma tête. C'est peut-être pourrave, c'est peu être bien mais je suis novice et je compte bien m'améliorer ! A force de lire tout plein de Fic de grande fanfikeuses et fanfickeurs, ca devrait le faire non ?!

**Réponse au reviews :** Et pour le coup, j'en ai eu beaucoup !!

**Sasuke uchiwa: **Donc comme tu a du le remarquer, j'ai continué !!! Enfin elle était déjà écrite mais avec mon pc on joue à qui énervera l'autre en 1er !!  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, mais j'suis pas sûre du tout :s   
(Pour le coup, les relations plus chaudes sa sera pas pour cet fic on dirai…tu comprendra après )

**oOYumiOo: **Meri encore pour ta reviews !! Ca fait trop plaisir de voir que tu suis ma fic à moi J'y ai mi le temps, mais j'peux enfin poster la suite, en espérant qu'elle va te plaire. Et désolé pour la fausse fin…T.T et merci pour l'encouragement !!

**Yoshiko-sama : **Obligé de continuer ?! xD Ce n'était même pas une obligation, mais un devoir !! n.n.  
Et, jsens que je me répète un peu, GOMEN NASAI Pour la frayeur !! T.T  
Voici la suite, j'espère que tu va apprécier.

**Ménaline : **Mais nan c'était pas la fin !! Manque 2 chp !! Et puis c'était juste un beug de Pc !! Tkt !!  
J'te laisse lire la suite tranquille, pourvu qu'elle te plaise

**Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan : **La personne qui a le plus long pseudo que je connaisse xD Merci pour toutes tes reviews !! Une à chaque chp d'1 coup, ca fait son effet x3  
Comme tu l'as dit, je suis horrible, méchante, sadique et tout mais, comment j'peux me faire pardonner !!! T.T dit moi !! T.T  
Surtout que tu va vouloir me décapiter je le sens là … :s  
Et puis tu vois, tu l'a la suite xp  
Aussi, il n'y aura _malheureusement_ pas de lemon, pas doué du tout et incapacité de le caser dans le texte, tu verras pourquoi….  
Et pour la préférence pour Keyko-san, c'est juste parce qu'elle a mon adresse, alors j'aurais put lui envoyer par msn, mais elle me la pas remarquer, elle a pas vu que j'avais rajouté au moins 3 chp v.v »  
Qu'est ce que j'dois te dire d'autre…je sais plus !! J'crois que c'est tout !!  
'Tin le roman quand même xD

-- Grâce à moi, Natsumi the best xD Vous pourrez avoir la suite de la fic de Michiko !!  
D'ailleurs je l'ai lu, elle va m'entendre c'te /biiiiiippp/ quand on va se voir Lundi è.é  
Donc voilà, vous pouvez me remercier quand même.  
Elle s'excuse pour vous avoir fait une grande attente, elle m'a fait une déprime quand même v.v »

V_oilà maintenant la suite tant attendu !! Après un long blabla x3_

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO, NAAAAANNNNNN !!!!"

Sasuke criait à s'en bruler les cordes vocales. Ino devait avec l'aide de CHoji, retenir Sakura qui hurlait elle aussi comme une furie.Naruto allait mourir, Sasuke le savait mais...il ne pouvait pas voir celui qui l'avait le plus aider mourir comme ca. Une fois déjà il avait tout perdu, il ne voulait pas voir encore une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout mourir sous ses yeux.  
Ne sentant toujours pas le coup arriver, et surtout sentant une présence juste devant lui, Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

Il cru mourir lorsqu'il vit Sasuke, juste devant lui, l'épée en plein cœur.  
D'une vitesse Affolante, et par Dieu sais quel moyen, Sasuke c'était défait du Justu et c'était jeté devant Naruto.  
Sasuke crachait du sang, l'épée le transperçait complètement et la plaie était importante.  
Les équipes à l'extérieur de la barrière n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, C'était impossible, en même pas 5 min, c'est comme si leur cœur avait joué aux montagnes russes. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Sasuke n'avait pas put se faire violer, et il ne pouvait pas être là, à protéger Naruto, une épée en plein cœur.

" - Sasuke...Pourquoi...?  
- Sasuke-kun...Comment à tu pus ?!  
- L'amour donne des ailes comme on dit.  
- Sa-Sasuke...  
- Naruto, tu as tellement fait pour moi. Depuis qu'on se connait... tu a toujours été là, quoi-qu'il arrive. Tout ce que t'as dit cette ordure est complètement faux. Ta promesse, tu l'as tenu...c'est avec toi que j'ai vécu les meilleurs moments de ma vie, tu m'a même empêcher d'aller chez Orochimaru et m'a fait oublier ma stupide idée de vengeance. Tu a tellement fait, que je ne peux pas te laisser en faire encore plus, je ne peut pas te laisser mourir pour moi.  
- Baka !! Tu t'es interposé pour lui.  
- Sasuke, non..."

Voyons la belle boulette qu'il venait de faire, Orochimaru voulu retirait l'épée du cœur de Sasuke mais celui attrapa l'épée et la retint bien enfoncée dans son corps.

" - Qu'est-ce que...?  
- Ca, c'est ma vengeance pour tout ce que tu m'a fait endurer, pour tout ce que tu a fait endurer à Naruto, pour tout ce que tu a fait endurer à Konoha tout entier."

Sasuke releva la tête, il planta son regard dans celui d'Orochimaru. Sharingan dans un stade différent que les 3 virgules habituelles. Un niveau supérieur...le megenkyou sharingan (2). Ces yeux était rempli d'un peu de peur toujours, mais une nouvelle lueur avait fait son apparition: une lueur de Haine, une lueur de Courage, une lueur d'Amour...

" - Le métal est conducteur de l'électricité, tu te rappelles !!"

Orochimaru n'eu pas le temps de lâcher son épée que Sasuke fit un Chidori Nagashi (1). Son corps brillait sous une multitude d'éclairs. L'attaque se propage sur l'épée et atteignit Orochimaru.  
Sasuke avait utilisé ses dernières forces dans cette attaque. Il le savait, il n'avait qu'une seule chance, et, ne devenons-nous pas plus fort lorsqu'on a un être cher à protéger ?  
Orochimaru tomba à terre. Le visage déformé, de nombreuses plaie sur le corps et des brulures un peu-partout.  
Il n'été pas tout à fait mort, mais inconscient, en train d'agoniser.  
Sasuke épuisé, retira l'épée de son cœur. Une grande giclée de sang partie. Il commenca à perdre l'équilibre, il allait tomber au sol mais Naruto le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe. Naruto étant en pleure, pourquoi Sasuke l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire, un mince filet de sang coulait sur sa bouche. Son visage qui avait reprit des couleurs avant de protéger Naruto redevint un peu plus blanc.

" - Sasuke...Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA !!!!  
- Je te l'ai dit Naruto, je ne pouvais pas te voir mourir, tu compte beaucoup trop pour moi.  
- C'est pas une raison, comment je vais faire sans toi moi ?! COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE !!  
- J'ai confiance en toi Naruto! Tu te sors toujours de tout avec le sourire...c'est pour ca que...que je t'aime."

Naruto s'empêchait d'éclater en sanglots, mais la tristesse était trop forte, même si il voulait les contenir, de nombreuses larme perlaient sur son visages

" Sasuke..."

Sasuke cracha un peu de sang, il allait bientôt être trop tard et il avait des choses à dires à Naruto, ces derniers mots...

" - Naruto...avant que je meurs...  
- DIS PAS CA !!! TU VAS PAS MOURIRE !!  
- Hm. Avant que je meurs...j'ai des choses à te dires. Naruto, tu as été la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arriver, les autres pouvaient dire ce qu'il voulaient, sans toi je n'était rien. A chaque fois que j'avais besoin de toi, tu été là, sourire aux lèvres. Même après..._ca_, tu m'as aidé. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre aurait été capable de faire ne serais-ce que la moitié de ce que tu as fait, Je t'aime tellement. Et avant que je part, je crois que je te dois bien ca."

Sasuke releva un peu la tête, leva sa main et la plaça derrière la nuque de Naruto, il approcha encore un peu plus le visage du sien, il ferma les yeux et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de Naruto. Lui aussi ferma les yeux. Sasuke approfondit le baiser. Sa langue vint caresser la sienne sans aucune hésitation. Leurs langues ne faisaient plus qu'une. Ce baiser était des plus intenses, un baiser que Naruto avait presque oublié. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était le dernier, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir le sourire de Sasuke, qu'il ne pourrait plus le prendre dans ses bras, qu'il ne goûterait plus a ses lèvres si douces et sucrées...  
A bout de souffle, le brun et le blond se séparèrent, Naruto rouvrit et les yeux et regarda avec insistance Sasuke, c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait une quelconque lueur dans ses yeux. Sasuke cracha une nouvelle giclée de sang, la dernière sans doute.  
La main du brun qui tenait la nuque du blond tomba à terre. Il tenta de garder la tête surlevée pour pouvoir regarder une dernière fois Naruto, ses yeux à demi-clos, il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes.

" Naruto, Je...Je t'aime."

Il avait prononcé ses mots dans un dernier soupir.

" Moi aussi Sasuke...je t'aime"

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête retomba durement sur le sol.

" - Sasuke...NAAAAAAAANN SASUUUUKEEEEEE!!! RESTE AVEC MOI !!!! SASUKE!!! TU PEUX PAS MOURIRE!!! S'IL-TE-PLAIT!!!!! J'TEN SUPPLIE!!!!SASUUUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!

La pluie commença à s'abattre sur Konoha. Est-ce que même le ciel était triste de la mort de Sasuke au point d'en pleurer ??

Tout les autres adolescents avaient assisté à cette scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Certains marmonnait quelques "je rêve" d'autres "c'est impossible" et d'autre encore pleurait. Même si Sasuke avait toujours été quelqu'un de froid, ca n'empêchait que c'était leur ami. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de rester à Konoha, les liens c'étaient fortifiés. Certaines du groupe, même si elles savaient qu'il aimait Naruto, ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours l'aimer, on n'oublie pas quelqu'un juste si il en aime un autre, ca serait trop facile.  
Ce qu'il avait fait... Pour Naruto...  
Il comprenait le chagrin de Naruto, pourquoi il hurlait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, parce que même si il ne faisait pas pareil, leur cœur eux aussi pleurait (3)  
La barrière ninjutsu c'était détruite, Orochimaru venait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Tous se précipitèrent vers Naruto. Lui les vit arriver...Sakura avec, il restait peut-être un dernière chance !! Elle était bien la plus forte femme ninja après Tsunade. C'était sa meilleur disciple avec Shizune pour les jutsu médicales. Il restait peut-être un dernière chance.

" - SAKURA-CHAN !!! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !! Fait quelque chose !!! SAUVE-LE!!!"

Sakura le regarda avec un air triste, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, elle essaya tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke mourir comme ca. Même si il était inconscient et que la plaie était vraiment grave, si il restait une dernière chance, il fallait la saisir.

" - Sakura-chan..."

Sakura venait d'arrêter le jutsu médicale. Elle fit un signe de tête négatif à Naruto. ELLE ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était la fin.

(1) Je sais je sais, il l'a appris avec Orochimaru justement, mais bon, j'ai décidé qu'il pourrait le faire, alors IL LE FERRAIT!!  
(2) Pour le mengenkyou, je sais pas comment on l'active sans tuer son meilleur pote alors voilà...j'vous l'ai sortit a ma sauce x3  
(3) C'est pas léger exageré comme même ?! v.v"

Sasuke: Tu ma tué...j'y crois pas T.T  
Naruto: SASU-CHAN IL EST MORT !!!!!!!!!! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T  
Michiko: Je peux dire au revoir à mes tympans! Pourquoi Sasuke se plaint tout le temps et Naruto fait que Gueuler ?? Va savoir...  
Sasuke: Ok, ma fin est plutôt bien mais comme même...t'as osé !!  
Michiko: Bah oui, enfin, c'est pas le dernier chapitre celui-là!  
Sasuke: Ah bon ?! C'est vrai que ta fin sonnerait bizarre.  
Michiko: Bah vi, même si c'est mon plus long chapitre, il en reste un beaucoup plus court par contre, un 'ti épilogue.  
Sasuke: Ouai...tu m'a tué comme-même.  
Michiko: T'as du mal à l'avaler ?!  
Sasuke: Ouai.


	8. Les étoiles du Soleil

**Titre**: L'amour les a sauvés

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: Je ne fais que faire mumuse avec les perso de Masashi Kishimoto !! mwhahahahah

**Genre:** Une belle Romance sur un fond Dramatique avec la touche finale de yaoï

**Résumé :**Naruto s'interroge, Sasuke est bizarre ces derniers jours. Il refuse tout contact alors qu'ils sortent ensemble...Résumé déshonorant pour une fic tout droit sortit de mon esprit un peu bizarre.

**Couple**: SasuNaru, Je n'aime rien faire d'autre !!

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire Mais heureusement Merci à ma Bêta-Frite de corriger mes fautes TT  
**Note 2:** Je me suis enfin décidée à écrire une des fics qui traînent dans ma tête. C'est peut-être pourrave, c'est peut-être bien mais je suis novice et je compte bien m'améliorer ! À force de lire tout plein de Fic de grandes fanfikeuses, ça devrait le faire non ?!

**LIRE ABSOLUMENT !!:**Je vais mettre des petites notes (1); (2) etc... À des moments de la fic mais n'allez pas les lire avant svp, sa gâcherait tout. Elle servent à expliquer mais faut avoir lu toute la fic comme même.

_UN GRAND GOMEN pour le retard que je n'ose même pas calculer de cette fic TT !!!  
Pour être honnête, j'avais cru que je l'avais postée puis après... j'lai légèrement oubliée TT  
Donc encore gomen, et puis c'est parti pour le petit épilogue n.n  
_

Naruto errait dans les rues sombres de Konoha. Il était déjà tard mais il préférait traîner un peu.

Ça faisait une semaine, une semaine qu'Orochimaru avait attaqué le village, une semaine que Naruto avait pleuré comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Le village s'était plutôt bien remit de l'attaque, qu'il avait forcément gagnée.

Il n'y avait eu que très peu de dommages matériels et le bilan humain était relativement faible.

À force de marcher sans vraiment savoir où il allait, il atterrit au terrain d'entraînement, le même que celui où il avait passé le test pour devenir Genin. Les trois rondins de bois étaient toujours là. Il repensa à cette journée où certes il s'était fait martyriser par Kakashi-sensei, mais aussi aux moments avec Sasuke, le moment où il lui avait donné son repas, un des premiers gestes amicaux qu'il lui avait donnés.

Un sourire triste se forma le long de son visage. Il s'approcha de la pierre où était gravé le nom des héros sacrifiés. Il s'accroupit juste devant, et repensa qu'à une époque, il voulait aussi son nom sur cette pierre. Il effleura avec sa main le dernier nom marqué, ainsi que le vide à coté**. (1) **/n'allez pas la lire maintenant !!/

Il se releva et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il marchait d'un pas un peu plus rapide. Était-ce parce que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à montrer son nez, ou juste le fait qu'il voulait rentrer au plus vite.

Arrivé devant la porte, il sortit les clés avec un joli petit porte-clé tout mimi de sa poche **(2). **Il ouvrit doucement la porte, rentra et jeta les clés sur la table.

Il souffla un grand coup, content d'être rentré, et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et sans faire de bruit, s'avança vers le lit. Il s'assit dessus et commença à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Il fit glisser ses yeux vers le haut du lit, probablement sans fixer un point précis. Il laissa sa main vagabonder lorsque deux petits yeux noirs s'ouvrirent. Le visage de Naruto s'illumina, ses yeux pétillèrent et un vrai sourire orna sa frimousse.

- J'espère que c'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé... Sasuke.

Sasuke tenta de se lever difficilement mais Naruto le poussa contre le lit immédiatement.

- Pas d'efforts inutiles, Tsunade t'as bien dit de rester allongé un maximum.  
- Hn...

Sasuke avait répondu avec un air hautain. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, Naruto aurait pu mal réagir mais là, il était tellement content, content de le revoir, cet air hautain.

Pas seulement ça, il était tellement heureux de pouvoir voir Sasuke, pouvoir voir une lueur dans ses yeux, pouvoir l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras.

Après que Sakura n'ai pas réussi son jutsu, Naruto crut mourir. Pour lui, Sasuke ne pouvait le quitter comme ça. Mais Sakura avait déjà un peu refermé sa plaie, et c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait sauvé. Vu que la plaie ne saignait plus, Naruto avait pu transporter Sasuke sans que la blessure ne s'aggrave. Il avait donc couru, Sasuke dans les bras chez Tsunade, suivit de tous les autres. Même si Sakura n'avait rien pu faire, Tsunade elle était largement plus forte, elle pouvait peut-être le sauver. Naruto avait couru comme un dératé jusqu'à son bureau. Elle lui avait demandé de rester dans le couloir avec tout le monde. Bien sûr il avait refusé, il avait voulu rester avec Sasuke, et c'était finalement grâce à Shikamaru, Chôji, Neji et Kiba que Naruto avait réussit à être maîtrisé. Il avait attendu jusqu'au petit matin. Il s'était accroupi sur le sol devant les yeux inquiets de ses amis.

Lorsque Tsunade était sortie de la pièce, qu'elle n'avait quittée qu'une seule fois de la soirée sans adresser un mot à personne. Elle s'était placée devant Naruto, lui avait posé la main sur son épaule comme pour le réconforter. À cet instant, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire, ses yeux avaient commencé à s'embrumer de larmes lorsque elle lui avait fait un grand sourire ajouté d'un "Tu me l'a ramené à temps, il est vivant". Naruto n'arrivait pas à y croire, finalement il pourrait revoir le visage de Sasuke s'illuminer. Il était tellement content qu'il en avait quand même pleuré, de joie cette fois-ci, tout en se jetant au cou de Tsunade, la remerciant jusqu'à plus soif.

Sasuke se réveilla trois jours après. Il avait tué Orochimaru et était devenu, tout comme Naruto qui devait porter Kyuubi en lui depuis sa naissance, un véritable héros. Depuis, Naruto jouait l'infirmier (Infirmier...Mmmm le fantasme de tous les hommes, ils ont dû en profiter pour faire des trucs cochons !! Nan je dec', convalescence oblige !! xD) et était aux petits soins pour celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Bien sur c'était passé par une gentille réprimande pour Sasuke mais qui voulait dire "Baka pourquoi t'as fais ça, je faisais comment moi sans toi ?!".

Naruto embrassa Sasuke, s'allongea à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras sans lui faire mal.

Jamais plus on ne lui on ne lui prendrait Sasuke, jamais plus on ne le ferait souffrir. Il avait son bonheur au creux de ses bras et il ne risquait pas de perdre. Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était en train de serrer un peu trop fort son petit ami.

- Naruto ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu me fais mal...  
- Oh pardon. Gomen. Excuses-moi, je suis vraiment désolé !! Je ne voulais pas !! Ça va ? Tu es sûr que mhfmgmghf

Sasuke ne supportant plus toutes ces excuses inutiles avait décidé de lui fermer le clapet, soit de l'embrasser, comme lui l'avait fait une semaine auparavant, ce que Naruto faisait sans aucune résistance bien au contraire.

- Tais-toi un peu !  
- Vi mon brun adoré rien qu'à moi que j'aime le plus au monde et qui est le plus beau et le plus gentil de la terre!!!  
- T'es vraiment...Embêtant.  
- Attend, je peux être encore plus embêtant que ça.

Naruto s'assit sur le lit sous l'air sceptique de Sasuke. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser de partout. Rien n'était laissé à l'abandon.

- Ah nan Naruto, ARRÊTES !!!  
- Bah pourquoi? On a du retard à rattraper...

Nos deux amoureux s'embrassèrent encore, un baiser passionné et tendre. Naruto se débarrassa de son tee-shirt superflu et fit glisser ses mains sur le torse pal de son futur amant.

Ces deux-là risquaient de passer une nuit bien agitée.

Quelqu'un pouvait bien leur préparer un coup foireux, ils s'en fichaient, ils s'aimaient et c'était le principal.

Ils avaient tout fait l'un pour l'autre. Sasuke c'était fait violer, Naruto s'était occupé au mieux de lui. Naruto avait failli se faire tuer par Orochimaru, Sasuke l'avait protégé et avait en failli mourir, mais l'amour que l'un portait pour l'autre les avaient protégés.

L'amour les a sauvés...

OWARI

_- Espérant que vous avait attendu de finir la fic comme je l'ai gentiment demandé_.

**(1) **Donc, Naruto effleure le dernier nom sur la stèle parce que ça aurait pu être celui de Sasuke gravé à cette place. Et il effleure aussi le vide à côté, vu que ça aurait très bien pu être le nom de Sasu marqué à cet endroit, et content qu'il n'y ait pas le nom de SON Sasuke sur la pierre.

**(2)** Relire le chapitre trois, je l'avais dit, c'est le petit porte-clé des clés de chez Sasuke que le brun à donné à Naruto.  
LE PORTE CLE ADORABLICHOU EN EVANTAIL LE RETOOOOOUUUUURRRRRR !!!!!!!  
Comme je l'avais dit, c'était important pour la suite, et ceux qui on retenu ça, on peut-être tilté et on compris un peu en avance...xD  
Ouai j'avoue, c'est n'importe quoi xD

Michiko: Et voilà, C'est LA FIN !!!  
Sasuke: Bah j'suis pas mort ?! O.O  
Michiko: Bah j'ai jamais vraiment voulu te tuer. nn Ça m'a effleurée 2 secs seulement. Je voulais faire une HAPPY END !!  
Sasuke/regard noir/ T'as fait croire que j'étais mort... è.é  
Michiko: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN !!! A vous aussi, Ô fan de Sasuke pour vous avoir fait croire que je l'avais tué !! T.TNaruto /se jette sur Michiko/ MERCI TU L'AS PAS TUE !!! EN PLUS IL SE PASSE DES CHOSES !!! ARIGATO!!!  
Michiko: Attention tu m'étrangles! Alors content ?  
Sasuke: Bah oui plutôt, à part que tu nous a fait souffrir tout le long  
Naruto: T'aurais pu faire un lemon !!  
Michiko: Gomen mais j'suis pas doué pour ça (même si j'ai déjà du en faire un TT)  
Sasuke: Je finis en Uke ??  
Michiko: A vous de me le dire xD, perso je préfère XD !! Et bien on ne sera jamais !! 3  
Naruto: Po juste...  
Michiko: Bon bah j'espère qu'a vous aussi sa vous à plut et puis...soyez indulgent...c'est la première longue fic que j'ai écrit !!Naruto: Ouais et tu commence fort, un viol et une soi-disant "mort" !!Michiko: Oué, j'en ai ptetre un peu trop fait !! J'espère que j'vous ai pas trop gavé et puis, que ça vous à plus. Merci pour les reviews et bah, ai fini hein T.T

Kisses Nutellaté from Michiko n.n


End file.
